A Possible New Titan?
by BiggerstaffStalker
Summary: Complete.Aqualad comes to visit the titans, when he starts having feelings for the goth Titan, what will happen? and what is with the waitress that Beast Boy met at the pizza place. Could she possibly be a new Teen Titan, or is she just like Terra?R
1. Was that the Doorbell?

A Possible New Titan?

This is my first Fan Fiction Ever! I hope you all enjoy it, I guess you can review and say my story sucks, but I assure you it will get better, so no need to fret!

Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own anything in this story, although in the next chapter there is a new character, she is my creation!

I warn you the pairings are as follows, Raven and Aqualad, Beast Boy and o.c. (later chapters) and maybe some Starfire and Robin I am not positive yet

Ch. One: Was that the door bell?

Aqualad walked into the living room of Titans Tower and dropped his suitcases; he would be visiting for a while. All the Titans stood before him, Starfire and Raven had hearts in their eyes, swooning at Aqualad's perfect appearance. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin tried to smile, but their jealousy easily shown through even the toughest mask (aka Robin's mask, hehehe corny joke). Starfire was the first to speak, her eyes wide and expression cheerful as usual, "Friend Aqualad!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together, "So wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"

Aqualad put on a charming smile and answered, "Fine Starfire, and how are the Titans?" Robin stepped forward stretching out a gloved hand, "Just the usual, welcome back!" Robin said as Aqualad shook the offered hand.

"How's it going Beast Boy?" Aqualad stated.

"Good dude, it is awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, nodding his head ever so slightly. Aqualad went on to ask Raven and Cyborg how they were doing before Robin said, "I am sure you will be very happy to know that you will not be sharing Beast Boy's room this time, we have recently furnished a guest room, Raven, why don't you show him." Raven nodded as Aqualad picked up his suitcases, he followed her down the many hallways before she stopped at a door with a chrome plate nailed to it, the plate was engraved with the word "guest." Raven opened the door and allowed Aqualad walk in first, her face emotionless, although there was a slight ghost of a smile on her face as Aqualad looked around in awe. The room was huge and had a king sized bed, a large sofa, and a TV only slightly smaller than the one in the living room. On the far wall there was a door leading to a full bath.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Nice isn't it" Raven said in her monotone. Aqualad laughed, "Nice! This is awesome!" he said flashing his white teeth, Raven gave a very rare smile. 'Wow' thought Aqualad, 'even I know Raven barely smiles.'

His thinking was interrupted when Raven said, "Well I guess I'll leave so you can unpack and look around, if you need me I will be in my room." Raven turned on her heel, her cloak swishing around gently, Aqualad couldn't figure out why, but he thought that Raven was rather attractive. Dropping the thought, Aqualad opened his suitcases and began throwing clothes into the oak armoire.

Raven sat in her room meditating, why had she smiled; she knew it was the opposite of a good idea (A/n. a bad idea, just in case that confused you, which I doubt it did, but o well) but something about Aqualad made her feel all warm inside, and it wasn't because he was handsome. She was rather confused, she had never felt this way before. A pillow on her bed made a "puff" noise as it exploded; scattering feathers around the room, Raven sighed and went back to chanting the words, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over again, until she had her powers hidden, for the moment at least.

Later that night after Raven had meditated. She headed down to the living room a book in her hand. She stopped at the doorway to view her surroundings, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game on the game station, and Aqualad was watching, apparently waiting to play the winner. Robin was listening to a cd on the stereo which Raven noticed as Taking Back Sunday. Starfire was sitting on the floor painting her nails... pink. Raven flinched; pink was her least favorite color.

Cyborg let out a victory yell, "Booyah Beast Boy! I smoked you again!"

"Dude, you so cheated!" Beast Boy whined like he normally does every time he loses.

"Nope I beat you fair and square, bring it on Water Boy!" Cyborg said snatching the controller out of Beast Boy's hands and handing it to Aqualad.

Raven began walking once more and sat at her favorite spot on the couch. She began listening to the playing cd, and she sang along quietly, only a tad above a whisper, "The truth, is you could slit my throat, and with my one last gasping breath I'd apologize for bleeding on you shirt."

Aqualad and Cyborg had paused the game, now they plus Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin were all staring at Raven in shock; no one had known that she liked to sing, or that she could actually sing well. Raven looked up and noticed the five pairs of eyes on her, it was a good thing her hood was up, or they would see her blushing, but the several lights that popped, kind of gave it away.

Robin broke the silence, "So, I take it that this is your CD?" he guessed

"Yeah," Raven said opening her book and ignoring everyones' anime sweat drops.

Eventually everyone went back to what they had been doing before. Not much later Cyborg had beat Aqualad, and was now dancing around the room. Raven looked up from her book just in time to witness Cyborg doing "the robot." (A/N I am sorry! I just couldn't resist) Raven rolled her eyes at the site and went back to reading.

It seemed like only a minute later that Beast Boy suggested going out for pizza, everyone agreed and went to their rooms to change into "normal" clothes.

AN. I am going to end the chapter here, I know it is rather on the short side, but I have homework to do. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction, please give me good reviews, though constructive criticism doesn't bother me that much. I will be posting again tomorrow definitely. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the story so far!

Xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood

Thanks to my friend for saying something about my story in her code lyoko story.

Catch yall later!


	2. Hi, I'm Beast Boy, who are you?

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 2, I'm Beast Boy, what is your name?

A/N Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Taking Back Sunday, or anything else really, except for Molly, the waitress, she is my own creation!

Exciting isn't it! I decided to post a few chapters together, it was easier that way for me. Like I have said numerous times, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't form an angry mob if the story is really bad. I have been writing this story for a long time, so I hope yall like it! Sorry if there are some spelling errors, I am not the best speller, sometimes spell check doesn't even recognize the words I type. Any way, let's get onto the story shall we? Yes? Good! I rated it pg13 for later chapters, just a reference.

Robin was the first to come down wearing black jeans and a blue button-down shirt, Beast Boy and Cyborg came down next, on accident wearing the same exact outfit, blue jeans and dark blue t-shirts, Beast Boy went back up to change after a short argument with Cyborg. Beast Boy returned wearing a green t-shirt. Aqualad came down next wearing gray sweat-pants and a white t-shirt. Starfire was the next Titan there, she had her hair in a single long braid, she wore light blue form fitting jeans and a tank top that said "I love you!" Raven sank through the floor only seconds later wearing dark blue jeans with numerous chains attached and a black shirt that said in gray letters "Best Friends means I pulled the trigger, best friends means you get what you deserve." She had chosen this shirt because they had been listening to Taking Back Sunday earlier that day. Everyone wore sneakers, even Cyborg, though his were specially made.

"So should we go?" Beast Boy asked eager to order a tofu pizza. Everyone nodded and stood up from the couch and headed for the exit. All the Titans except Raven huddled into the T-car, Raven decided to levitate to the pizza place since there were no more seats in the car. Robin had offered to let her take the R-cycle, but she refused, wanting to admire the rather dreary weather. That and escape Beast Boy's pointless jokes.

Raven of course was the first to arrive at their favorite pizza place. She claimed their table as she waited for the others to arrive, she wasn't really hungry, she would probably just have a piece of someone else's pizza. The T-car entered the parking lot as everyone piled out of the car. Cyborg was once again bragging about "his baby", his car and how he built it himself, "With a lot of help from Raven of course." He said smiling up at Raven and waving, Raven, who was now sitting at the table, with her elbows on it and her head rested in them waved back looking bored. Cyborg had always been like a brother to her, always there, even when she didn't need any help.

In less than a minute everyone was sitting at the table. Cyborg and Aqualad were sitting on either side of Raven, Beast Boy sat next to Aqualad, Robin sat next to Beast Boy, and Starfire sat in-between Robin and Cyborg.

"Robin," Starfire said angelically, "please explain again, which are the pizza toppings?" Robin pointed to the pizza page smiling at her as Raven once again rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Robin!" Starfire exclaimed in her overly happy voice, looking like she was going to hug Robin. Raven was skimming over the menu and sighed as the waitress came by. The waitress was rather young, definitely a teenager, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was really pretty. If Beast Boy hadn't known that Terra was petrified, he would have thought it was her.

"Hi, I'm your waitress for this evening, my name is Molly, can I start yall of with something to drink?" The waitress said smiling and taking out her writing tablet, she turned to Robin first.

"Uh, I guess I'll have Root Beer." Robin said, and then turned to Starfire who answered, "Do you have any mustard?" Everyone flinched, even Molly who said politly, "Yes I think so..." She turned to Cyborg, "Coke please." He turned to Raven who had zoned out and said, "Yo, Raven, what do you want to drink?" Raven tuned in as the realization hit the waitress, these must be the Teen Titans, everyone in Jump City had talked about them non-stop.

"Excuse me." Said Molly sweetly, "But would you happen to be the Teen Titans? I just moved here, and people have been telling me about yall, but they all said there were only five of you."

The Titans sweat dropped, even Aqualad, "I'm not a Titan," he said, "I'm just visiting for a while."

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm sorry what did you say you wanted to drink Raven, before I so rudely interrupted?" Molly blushed, thinking to herself, 'great, first day and I am already messing up.'

"I'll have some herbal tea." Raven said in monotone. Molly nodded as she scribbled down the order; she then turned to Aqualad who stated, "just water please." Beast Boy came last, "I would like a soy milk vanilla milkshake." Molly nodded once more before telling the Titans she would be right back, and in less than a minute she was.

"Do you know what you want to order, or do you need some more time?" Molly asked handing Beast Boy the milkshake. Everyone nodded and gave the order, Molly left saying that the pizzas should be done in about fifteen minutes.

Everyone began talking, Aqualad and Cyborg were discussing a rematch, Starfire and Robin were talking about random Tameranian traditions, and Beast Boy was once again trying to get Raven to laugh at his jokes. "Alright this one is bound to make you laugh," Beast Boy said, "What do mashed potatoes and a rooster have to do with being a pirate?"

"What," Raven said blandly, Beast Boy had preformed the same joke last week.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy exclaimed and began laughing hysterically. "Beast Boy," Raven said a little agitated, "As much as that joke makes sense, it isn't funny." Raven was relieved when the pizza came because Beast Boy dug into his tofu pizza, which meant that he wouldn't be able to talk.

Raven picked up a slice of cheese pizza, she was sharing a pizza with Starfire, she took a small bite and began to chew silently. When she had finished just one slice, Beast Boy and Cyborg had finished two whole pizzas and were now flirting with the waitress. There was something odd about the waitress, she just couldn't figure out what though. She felt someone looking at her and turned to see Aqualad, he smiled at her and began a telepathic conversation, "I think there is something strange about her too."

"Ugh, why must you always read my mind, I've know you have before." Raven thought back at him, he smiled, his secret had been found out. "Your so mysterious Raven, it is the only way I can find out what you are thinking. Besides, if you get to read my mind, it is only fair that I can read yours." Aqualad thought. Raven blushed, she hadn't read Aqualad's mind in a long time.

"So, your closer," Raven thought after a while, "Find out what the waitress is thinking."

"Alright," Aqualad thought, he shrugged and turned to look at the waitress for a minute before turning back to Raven. He leaned over and whispered, "She is contemplating whether or not to give Beast Boy the wrong number." Aqualad laughed while Raven fought the urge to.

Situation in Robin and Starfire's view.

Robin and Starfire turned to look at Aqualad and Raven who were staring at each other (lets say that you must have eye contact to have a telepathic conversation) they wondered why they were doing that. Aqualad looked away for a moment then turned back to Raven and whispered something in her ear, he laughed, while Raven held a hand over her mouth.

Back to regular view.

Raven leaned over to Aqualad and whispered, "He has it coming, it is obvious he is only hitting on her because she looks like Terra, maybe not, I don't know, but Cyborg looks like he is crushing, she looks to young for him though." Aqualad nodded then noticed that Starfire and Robin staring at him and Raven, he gently kicked Raven under the table and she look across the table. She waved jokingly, "Hey guys, I thought I told you it is rude to stare." Aqualad burst out laughing, Raven's cloak started to turn pink for a moment as she let out a giggle, then she straightened her face and her cloak went back to its normal dark blue color. "Oops." Raven said as she saw an exploded mailbox, she had just made a joke. "Um yeah, maybe I should go home and meditate," Raven nervously stood up and started to fly home. When she got there she went straight to her room.

A/N I think I am going to end the chapter here, it is rather long. I couldn't figure out where I should end it, but this works just fine. Please Review, I won't get angry if you say it is bad, but I will tell you once more, that it gets a lot better in the later chapters. Thank you for Reading!

Mrs.Raven Wood


	3. I thought you would never come

A Possible New Titan? Ch.3 I thought you would Never Come

A/N: Three chapters in one update! Oh Yeah! I am a bit on the hyper side today, hehehe. Anyway, there is a possibility of a guest appearance in this chapter! But you are going to have to read to find out. I hope you like it, enough of my rambling, lets get on with the story!

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the other Titans and Aqualad returned home, Cyborg and Beast Boy were rather happy, Cyborg rushed to the gamestation, Aqualad sat down next to him, taking the second controller, and waiting for the game to load. Beast Boy stared at the paper in his hand that had written on it "Molly's" phone number, he was surprised he had given it to him, he leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. Yeah, Molly looked a lot like Terra, except that Molly seemed so genuine, she was shorter than Terra, and a lot calmer. Beast Boy wondered where had moved from, she had moved from, she had a country/irish/ just plain American accent. He figured he would call her tomorrow.

Meanwhile Starfire and Robin were listening to "Usher" on the boom box (A/N I always though the word "Boom Box" sounded funny) Starfire was dancing and Robin was listening to the music intently. Ok, no use lying, he was watching Starfire with a fascinated look on his face, she never ceased to amaze him. She was perfect, except for the whole mustard obsession thing.

Raven grabbed a poetry book from her shelf in her bedroom and began to walk downstairs, she entered the room and stopped, hearing the loud music and video game. She began to turn around to leave when someone tapped her shoulder, "What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked over her shoulder then turned around to face him. Beast Boy and smiled and said, "look Molly gave me her digits." This made Raven's heart sore, what if she did give him the wrong number. She muttered blandly, "That's great Beast Boy," before leaving the room and heading towards the elevator to go up to the roof. She sat down on the cold ground and began to read. A gust of wind blew by and Raven hugged her cloak tightly around her. It began to rain, but Raven didn't mind, even if her book was ruined, she could always buy another. She tilted her head to the sky and watched the millions of rain drops fall on her face and the roof.

Raven heard a door open, but didn't bother to look, she heard footsteps and heard someone sit beside her.

* * *

A/N I thought about ending it here, but that would be mean! So, back to the story.

* * *

"I thought you would never come." Raven stated, looking into the sky.

"I may be a villain, but that doesn't mean I cancel appointments." Said a voice from next to her, Raven turned to face Red X (Red X, not the Robin one, the one who stole the costume). He smiled at her through his skull mask.

* * *

A/N Ok, I am going to be mean, I am ending it here with a cliffy, but I am going to start right now on chapter four. I know this chapter was short, but I had it planned as a cliff hanger. Please give me nice reviews!!!!!!!

Xoxoxo Mrs.Raven Wood


	4. They Have a Plan

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 4, They Have a Plan

* * *

A/N As I promised, chapter four is here, took a little longer than I expected, but oh well. Enough of my stupid rambling, lets get on with the chapter. When we left off, Red X had made a visit.

* * *

"So Raven, I have been thinking, and I have found out that the Haydes ( I don't know how it is spelled, so I will from now on call it the Hive.) is planning a attack." Red X Said looking at Raven, she smiled slightly.

"Well, what is it." She asked, hoping to get an answer, Red X often like to beat around the bush.

"Its..." Red X started, he heard foot steps on the staircase and froze, "I'll tell you later," he whispered before pressing a button on his belt and disappearing.

Robin appeared at the door, this confused Raven a bit, it always had, seeing Red and then Robin, the creator of the costume. "Raven, you will never believe it!" He exclaimed walking into the rain, grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her inside. He said to a rather annoyed Raven, "you know that number Beast Boy was given?" Raven nodded in answer, "Well, Beast Boy called it and the waitress answered, apparently she is coming over tomorrow, by the way, you shouldn't be out in the rain you could get sick. We don't need a sick Titan, because I have a feeling that the Hive is up to something." Robin turned and walked down the stairs; Raven watched him turn the corner and sat down on a stair. She waited a moment before walking down the stairs and entering her room, and changed into her pjs, she put her wet hair in a pony tail and laid on her bed, only shortly later did she fall asleep.

Raven woke up the next morning and took a shower, she changed into her uniform and went down stairs for breakfast, she heard the usual debate even before opening the door.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy was shouting.

"Oh no! I'm not eating that tasteless junk again, we had that yesterday!" Cyborg yelled back, Raven opened the door and sat down on the couch, like she normally did, she soon stood up and walked over to the sink, filling her tea kettle with water. She then walked to the stove, and place the kettle on it, turning the stove onto high.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy continued to scream.

"Eggs!" Cyborg hollered! Raven took the kettle off the stove and poured the water into her favorite cup, and placed a teabag in it. She listened to the yelling for five minutes before standing up and yelling loudly, "Shut up both of you! I will make breakfast since neither of you are smart enough to make both eggs and tofu like normal people." Her eyes glowed red for only a second, sending Beast boy and Cyborg cowering against a wall.

Starfire walked sleepily into the room smiling as she ran her hands through her hair, she walked over to Raven who was making waffles and pancakes and asked, "do you wish for me to help you friend Raven?"

"No!" Raven said a little too quickly, "I have everything under control, why don't you set the table." Starfire nodded, and set to her task.

Raven went on to make tofu for Beast Boy, and a plate of bacon for Cyborg. Raven put a waffle on her plate and began drowning it in syrup, she motioned for Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire to sit down, which they did muttering, "Thanks," as they sat down.

"So BB," Raven said as she swallowed a piece of waffle, "What do you know about this Molly person?"

"Well she is hot, is the same age as me, is hot, is new here, is hot, works at the pizza place part time, is hot, said something about cats being her favorite animal, is hot, isn't a vegetarian, but doesn't eat meat much, plays lots of sports, and is really hot!" BB said grabbing his tofu eggs and cutting it in half.

Aqualad walked in tiredly, his hair messy, making him look hotter than usual, he sniffed the smell of syrup that was wafting through the air and smiled, "Breakfast smells good today." He walked over to the table and took one of everything, except the tofu eggs. Just as he began eating, Robin walked in dressed in pjs. He sat down next to Starfire and began eating. Raven finished, but sat lazily in her chair. Aqualad finished second and stated, "my compliments to the chef. Raven blushed and answered, "No problem, I was tired off hearing Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over what to cook, it saved time to make it myself you know?" Aqualad nodded, he was still watching Raven, Raven looked over at Aqualad who smiled, this made Raven want to swoon. Raven stood up before she could let out any emotions stood and walked out of the room. The Titans looked at each other before they shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

A/N: I am going to end the chapter here, it took me forever type this up!!!!!! Please Read and Review. The Story will get better as the chapters continue. Well I think I am going to get started on Chapter Five, which will be called: Anyone Up For a Horror Movie? Just thought you all might want to know.

* * *

Xoxox Mrs.Raven Wood


	5. Anyone Up For A Horror Movie?

A Possible New Titan? Ch.5 Anyone Up For a Horror Movie?

* * *

disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans, wouldn't it be awesome if I did though! I only own Molly, and the jokes, those are my stupid jokes! hehehe  
  
A/N I am so angry at my stupid computer! I was almost finnished the chapter before when it decides that Word is going to crash! I lost all my data! Curse you XP!!!!!!!! So now I am using the even slower Word Pad. Anyway, here is chapter, it took forever,I'm sorry. I sadlly have recieved only 4 reviews, that upset me a bit, but my story is fairly new I guess that is suspected. Oh! And please excuse my spelling, I don't have spell check on this thing.

* * *

Raven went to her room for her usual meditation, she opened the door and saw Red X waiting in the shaddows, his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall. "Hey," he said pushing off the wall and walking over to where Raven was standing.  
  
"Hi X," she said in her monotone.  
  
"We didn't get to finnishe our conversation yesterday." he explained looking at Raven.  
  
"Very true, have you come to tell me what the HIVE is up to?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Yup," Red X said, he went and sat on her bed, while Raven sat in a chair. "Alright," Red X stated, " The HIVE is planning on breaking Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus out of jail yet again, and attacking the city. The HIVE of course will be fighting on their side, the plan to out number the Titans." Red X stopped talking, then they heard a knock on the door and a voice, " Raven, Robin told me to tell you that that Molly person is going to be here in fifteen minutes, and that he wants everyonet o be polite and be downstairs when she comes."  
  
"Thanks Cyborg," Raven yelled.  
  
"No prob Rae." Cyborg said back.  
  
"Bye." Red X mouthed to Raven, teleporting out of the room. Raven sighed before walking out of the room. She was determined to find out what is up with Beast boy's new friend. She walked down the hallway and sank through the floor landing in the living room where everyone was lounging. She sat at the only unocuppied spot, which was next to Aqualad, who politly moved his feet off the sofa so Raven could sit.  
  
"Thanks Aqualad." Raven said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Aqualad answered.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Beast Boy then said into the loud speaker, " Titans Tower, how may I help you?" A laugh came from the other end of the speaker, "hi, um I would like two diet colas, a large fry, and Oh hey Beast Boy whatzup?" Beast Boy started laughing as he said, " Take the elevator to the second floor, and your here." He unlocked the door and in a flash Molly was in the room, literally.  
  
"Stairs are better for exercise." She stated simply, looking at the bewildered Titans and Aqualad. Molly shifted uncomfortable and said, "So, whatzup?"  
  
"Nothing much," Beast Boy said walking over to Molly and giving her a quick hug, then went to sit on the sofa, motioning for Molly to sit next to him, Molly went to sit down, looking a bit uncomfotable.  
  
"Yeah, so I was thinking we could rent some movies." Beast Boy suggested.  
  
"Alright, as long as it is a horror movie!" Molly exclaimed, everyone turned to Raven, she was the only person they had known who like horror movies.  
  
An hour and a half later everyone except for Robin and Starfire we watching the movie they had rented. Beast Boy was hiding his face in his hands, while Cyborg and Aqualad were clutching pillows, well at one point, Aqualad had grabbed Raven's hand by mistake, causing him to blush. Raven and Molly however wern't blinking as they stared at the scree. When the movie ended, Molly was saying how the movie, "wasn't as terrifying as the book," which Raven had agreed to.  
  
After the movie, Beast Boy had talked Molly into playing a video game, though he soon regretted it after she had won five games in a row, sensing Beast Boy's jealousy (spelling?) Molly had said, "What do you think we should do now?" Beast Boy thought a moment before saying, " I dunno, want some lunch?" Molly nodded, following Beast Boy to the kitchen, Beast Boy made a tofu sub, while Molly had PP&J, she seriously didn't want tofu, but didn't want to hurt Beast Boy's feelings.  
  
Shortly later, Robin ran into the room and said one of his favorite phrases, " TITANS TROUBLE!"

* * *

A/N: how did yall like that chapter? It was rather short, but not as short as the next chapter is going to be... Please read and review, it would mean a lot to me. I bet you can guess that there will be a fight scene soon! Oh goody!!!!! I can't wait! hehehe.  
  
XoXo: Mrs.Raven Wood 


	6. I'm Not Missing the Action

A Possible New Titan? Ch. 6 I'm Not Missing the Action  
  
A/N: This chapter is really short, but bare with me, in this chapter, we find out a little about Molly. I hope you all enjoy ( I am trying to get out of the habit of saying 'yall' but it is really hard for me)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Aqualad, the only thing I own is the charactor Molly, but that isn't saying much. I wish I owned the Teen Titans :(

* * *

All the Titans entered and Aqualad entered the room, ready for battle, Molly was amazed, Robin must have called the communicators. Disregarding the fact that Molly was still in the room, Robin said, "Alright, the HIVE broke Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload out of jail. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you take Plasmus, Starfire and I have Cinderblock, and Aqualad you should easily be able to defeat Overload. Raven, you go after Jinx, Aqualad will join you shortly to help with Gizmo and Mammoth. Everyone else will join after they have defeated who they were assigned to." Robin then turned to Molly, " um, maybe you should go home..."  
  
Molly looked offended, "What, and miss out on the action? I don't think so!"  
  
"But Molly! You might get hurt, it is too dangerous!" Beast Boy interrupted.  
  
"Yes new found friend Molly, it is most hazardous." Starfire said.  
  
"Whatever," Molly muttered looking at her watch and pressing some buttons, she sighed then said quickly, "I've got a lock on the location of Gizmo and Mammoth, see you there!" A blur of Molly left the room in a milisecond.  
  
"Ok then..." Robin said in confusion, "Lets go then I guess, we don't know what Molly can do, if she can do anything." Everyone nodded and left, if you looked in the sky only a second before, you might have been able to see Molly flying to the locked location.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the end was corny, I wonder what kind of powers Molly has? No actually, I know, but everyone else will have to wait til the next chapter. Please Read and Review! The next chapter is a fight scene and it is really cool! I already wrote it, I just haven't typed it!!!!!!  
  
xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood 


	7. Who Said I Was a Superhero?

A Possible New Titan? chapter 7, Who Said I Was a Superhero?

* * *

A/N Once again I had finnished typing the chapter, when my evil computer named Brian decided it would crash wordpad. I was really mad! This chapter is the fight scenes, though they are all short I am sorry. But here is the chapter, I am sorry if the spelling is bad. Please Read and Review!!!! I was so happy to have recieved eleven! I have been hyper ever since. Hope yall enjoy, and thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Yall get the jest, I don't own the Teen Titans, and never will. It's sad I know, but life just isn't fair all the time.  
  
On to chapter Seven!!!!!!!

* * *

"Molly arrived at the location and landed gently on the ground, she wished she wasn't wearing jeans and a tank top, she sighed as she looked around for Gizmo and Mammoth.  
  
"Hey freak!," Came a snotty voice from behind her, Molly could instantly tell that Gizmo was a little on the short side (A/N That might be an understatment, hehehe attempt at humor, I think it failed again.) "Who are you?" the voice continued .  
  
"Why should I tell you Gizmo, you wouldn't remember after I knock you out?" Molly said nonchalantly, swinging a quick low kick at Gizmo and sending him, the pint-sized pointdexter hurtling towards a wall.  
  
"You Bitch!" Gizmo screamed, "Don't you know this city already has superheroes? Get lost."  
  
"Who ever said I was a super hero?" Molly said punching behind her back and hitting Mammoth square in the face, causing him to lose conciousness.  
  
"Think you so cool, huh." Gizmo screached turning on his system , his long steel spider-like legs sprung out of his back pack. Molly muttered something under her breath, when she looked up, her eyes were glowing a navy blue, she shot something similar to a laser out of them and it hit Gizmo's spider leg, which instanly desenigrated.  
  
"Stupid pit-sniffer," Gizmo whispered.  
  
"Alright, that is just rude!" Molly said angerly, "Now it's time to finnish this!" jumping into a karate kick and knocking Gizmo out cold. She took Gizmo's backpack and sat on the curb waiting for the other Titans. She muttered, " everything is under control," and her eyes went back to their cerulean blue color.  
  
Jump City Nuclear Power Plant  
  
"Beast Boy rammed into Plasmus as Cyborg used his sonic cannon blasting it five times, with a little more effort, Plasmus was defeated, a sleeping man lay on the nuclear power plant floor covered in sludge. "Plamus down," Cyborg said into his communicator.  
  
"Good work," Robin's face showed up on the screen, "Now go find Gizmo and Mammoth; Aqualad is already helping Raven with Jinx, Star and I are positive Cinderblock can take only a few more hits before he drops. Over." Cyborg nodded before grabbing onto Beast Boy who had transformed himself into a pteridatyl ( A/N Alright, it is official that I can't spell!)  
  
Once again at a Construction site  
  
Starfire and Robin were beating the crap out of the tired Cinderblock, and finally had succeeded in their task. They immediatly called the cops. "The office of police says they will be sending a truck to pick up Cinderblock." Starfire said to Robin as she switched off her communicator.  
  
"alright, lets go find the others," Robin said jumping onto the R-Cycle, Starfire flew beside it, talking about the Glorganpipes, an instument in Tameran.  
  
It isn't Friday the Thirteenth  
  
"Looks like your luck just ran out," Jinx said as she started to mutter an incanation, (spelling?) Raven threw a trash can at Jinx, causing her to shut up, Aqualad shot a blast of water at Jinx's stomach, she fell to the gound. Raven then was caught off gaurd be a lingering hex, causing her to stumble a few steps, she would have fell, if not for the strong arms of Aqualad hadn't grabbed her around the waist. "Thanks." Raven muttered blushing, she accidentily let out an emotion, sending a pick-up truck at Jinx, who had just stood up. Jinx gave a whimper of pain as she slid to te ground, an impring of a door handle on her check, and blood slowly trickling out the side of her mouth.  
  
"uh, hehehe." Raven said nervously, binding Jinx and sending her into a police car.  
  
"Lets see how that Molly girl is doing, she probably got beat up real bad." Aqualad said starting out at a run, Raven impatiently grabbed Aqualad's hand and started flying to where the villians were supposed to be.  
  
Back at the first fight scene  
  
It seemed like all at once the Titans arrived to where Molly was sitting on the curb, resting her head in her hands, she was plainly bored and it was obvious she didn't have a scratch on her.  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? I have been sitting here for almost an hour. I don't have a phone, so I couldn't call the police, I didn't have any money on me either. I think I might have hit them too hard, but then again, being unconcious for an hour isn't that long..." Molly trailed off as the Titans looked from her to the unconcious Gizmo and Mammoth who were bound with rope, every single Titan had a shocked look on their face. "Right..." Molly stated again since no one was talking, "Can I borrow someones communicator, or can one of yall call the police for me?" There was a a sudden stir, Robin pulled out his communicator and once again called the cops.  
  
"It was fun guys, but I gotta go, my shift starts in 45 minutes an I really need to get home and take a shower, see yall around then?" Molly said everyone nodded, Molly gave Beast Boy a quick kiss on the cheek, before a blur of her disapeared into the sky.  
  
"Wow... Maybe she can do some things." Robin stated, "now all we need to do is find out what." Everyone agreed before heading back to the tower.

* * *

A/N That is the end of the chapter, I bet yall can see why the story is Pg13. I usually won't swear in my story. Anyway, I think the chapter is pretty cool. Please Read and Review, so I will start typing the next chapter sooner. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood 


	8. A Rather Trying Day

A Possible New Titan? chapter 8 A Rather Trying Day

* * *

A/N I couldn't think of anything better to call the chapter, it has been a rather crappy day for me, I am in a very bad mood. But I will still write the chapter, because it is only fair. I only recieved one more review :( Does anyone even read my story? Oh well, maybe I am wasting my time... Here's the chapter after the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, there, happy, I said it! I don't Own them!!!!!!!!!! It would be marvelous to own them though : D  
  
On to the chapter!!!!!!!!

* * *

Everyone returned to the tower rather tired, and sat down on the couch rambling about the day. " I wonder what she did to knock them out." Beast Boy had said.  
  
"The only thing we know right now is that she has super speed and can fly. I could do some research on her if she doesn't tell us anything soon. I seriously doubt that I would find anything." Cyborg answered.  
  
"But is she friend or foe?" Robin asked, "Rae, have you sensed anything?"  
  
"No, she has blocked her mind somehow, I can't read her thoughts anymore." Raven said yawning and letting her head drop softly to Aqualad's shoulder, she was too tired to blush. Aqualad didn't move, in fact, he like the feeling.  
  
"Friends! I think we should as some say on your planet,'hit the hay' for I believe we have had a rather trying day." Starfire suggested.  
  
"Good idea, seems like Raven already fell asleep," Cyborg explained motioning to the sleeping Raven.  
  
"You might not want to wake her." Beast Boy warned to Aqualad, remembering the last time he woke her up, she had chased him around the house with a machette (spelling?) "I'll get a blanket and pillow." Beast Boy continued.  
  
"Alright," Aqualad said, laying Raven gently on the sofa and taking the offered blanket and pillow, he lifted her head and slid the pillow under it, and spread the blanket over her, tucking the blanket into one end of the sofa before he left for the guest room.  
  
Raven woke up the next morning and stood up from the couch, she didn't remember falling asleep. She went to take a shower and changed. She then walked to the kitchen, Cyborg was cooking eggs and bacon, Beast Boy apparently wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Morning Rae, want some?" Cyborg said gesturing to the frying pan.  
  
"sure." Raven said sitting down on top of the counter. "when did I fall asleep on the couch?" She inquired ( A/N I am using big words today!)  
  
"um, when were were trying to figure out what kind of powers Molly has, you kinda fell asleep on Water Boy's shoulder." At this Raven blushed, she quickly pulled her hood over her head, but cyborg had already noticed.  
  
"you got a thang for Aqualad?" he asked in a brotherly tone. Raven thought a moment before stuttering, "I... I... I don't know."

* * *

A/N: Does Raven have feelings for Aqualad, will the Titans ever find out what powers Molly has? Could Oliver Wood get any hotter? (Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter either) hehehe I purposly made this sound like an announcer, because technically, I kinda am one. Please Read and Review. it would make me so happy!!!! Catch Yall Later!!!!  
  
xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood 


	9. I've Let Too Much Slip!

A Possible New Titan? chapter 9 I've Let Too Much Slip!!!!!

* * *

A/N Thanks to reviewers as always! The last chapter was rather short wasn't it? Celtic Dancer: Yup, Hollywood was stupid, but I read somewhere that Oliver Wood was in a scene, he ran into the Great Hall and said that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. I agree that they should have added Quidditch, I was outraged when I saw the movie, Quidditch was a big part of the third book. The person who played Tom Felton is very hot too! Did you see Rascal Flatts on cmt today, lol I was watching them. Anyway, sorry about that other people, just responding to a review, and there might be Raven/Red X pairing, but in much later chapters... you will see. o! And I spelled just wrong in the last chapter, sorry about that!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Rascal Flatts, CMT, or Harry Potter, I know, I know it is sad, but no use crying, it won't help any)

* * *

In the last Chapter:  
  
"You gotta a thang for Aqualad?" Cyborg asked in a brotherly tone. Raven thought a moment before stuttering, " I....I... I don't know.

* * *

On to chapter 9, finally!  
  
"Hey guys, whatzup?" Aqualad said yawning as he stepped through the door.  
  
'Oh Crap!!!'Raven thought frantically, 'had he heard any of the conversation?'  
  
'What conversation?' a voice popped into her head, Raven jumped off the counter.  
  
'Stop doing that!' she snapped inside of her head. Aqualad chuckled then said to Cyborg "So, what is for breakfast, I'm starving?"  
  
"None of that tofu shit that is for sure!" Cyborg exclaimed putting some eggs and a few slices of bacon on Raven's plate, then tipped some from the frying pan onto a plate for Aqualad,  
  
Cyborg got himself some eggs and bacon and sat down at the table to eat, "So you thought of what powers Beast Boy's new "Friend" might have?" Aqualad inquired making finger quotes when he said 'friend'  
  
"Nope, searched the internet, didn't find a single thing, I even hacked the main jail base in the country." Cyborg answered.  
  
"Pity."Aqualad said going back to eating.  
  
Just then Beast Boy strutted into the room with a look that said, "Hello world! My name is Beast Boy and I have a chance with someone other than Terra!"  
  
"Beast Boy wtch out for the!" Raven said in monotone to the unaware Beast Boy. It was too late though, Beast Boy ran into the trashcan.  
  
"Oops." Beast Boy said picking up the trash that spilled, and washing his hands before making tofu.  
  
Afternoon Molly was taking an older couple's order at the pizza place when out of the corner of her eye she say Beast Boy, she quickly finnished writing teh order before walking to hug Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey Molly whatzup?" He said trying to breath through the tight hug.  
  
"Nothing much, I'm just about finnished my shift, how about you?" Molly asked releasing the slightly pale Beast Boy, who was lacking oxygen.  
  
"just waiting for the other Titans, we thought we would get a pizza; since your shift is almost over, would you like to join us?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
"Sure, we can use my discount, 20 off you know." Molly explained beaming.  
  
"Alright, I'll grab a table then," Beast Boy said walking by and sitting on the balcony. The other Titans joined, Molly sat down next to Beast Boy, she felt a little strange, considering the fact that she was still in her work uniform.  
  
"So uh Molly about yesterday..."Beast Boy said.  
  
"What about yesterday?" Molly questioned, taking off the ugly black apron that was around her waist.  
  
"How did you beat up Gizmo and Mammoth. do you have powers? We already know you can fly, and have super speed, we have seen that many times."  
  
"Oh." Molly said her face fallen, she was hoping they didn't notice, she wanted to wait until she was positive they were her first.  
  
"Well?" Beast Boy said patiently as everyone watched.  
  
"I do have some powers, but not strong like yall's though." Molly siad, oh what an understatment that was.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what they are?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm not totaly sure I can trust you. I mean. what if you used my powers against me? I have let enough slip already, its too dangerous." Molly stood from the table, " um, I think I should be going, call me Beast Boy." Molly walked away slowly, as if not to make a scene.  
  
"Way to go Robin," Raven said sarcastically, " You should have known she would tell us when she was ready to." Aqualad nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sorry, but what if she is working for Slade." Robin said defensively.  
  
"dude Slade is dead!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven said nothing, she knew for a fact that Slade was still alive, but hadn't said anything to Robin, because he would go beserk. She did however tell Cyborg, who was now tracking him. If Slade tried anything, then he would tell Robin. Cyborg glanced at Raven and gave the slightest smile, Raven said nothing.  
  
"Dude! Do you realize that you could have caused Molly to dump me!I would hurt you so much if you did. Lucky for you Molly is forgiving! " Beast Boy began to rave as he ate his pizza.

* * *

A/N Alright, that chapter was longer. Please Read and review! It would make me so joyess lol that sounds like Starfire.  
  
xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood 


	10. A Walk Sounds Good to Me!

A Possible New Titan? chapter 10 A Walk Sounds Good to Me!  
  
A/N: 18 reviews so far, I guess I should be happy... I encourage anyone who reads my story to review, even if you think the story is horrible. Thanks to anyone who already has reviewed my story. Another note to Celtic Dancer, lol, Yes, Rascal Flatts is the best country music group ever, although Garth Brooks will always be my favorite, I love the song "Feels like today," don't you think that the music video is sad? Woah! I just turned on CMT and it is playing, talk about creepy.... Oh! Before I forget, I might not be updating this weeked, I have to work on my book report, I am doing _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, I am still surprised my teacher let me choose it as my book. I was so happy, at least he doesn't know I have read it like a thousand times. insert evil grin here  
Well that is all I would really like to say except please read and Review my story after you read it, it would make me thrilled.  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all... except for Molly... but that isn't a big deal)  
  
Yall know what happened in the last chapter, which I might add I think it might have been one of my longest chapters, I dunno, I may be wrong.  
So on to chapter 10!!!!

* * *

The titans and Aqualad returned home from lunch shortly after. Raven and Cyborg went immediatly to the main computer room, saying something about going to change the passwords once more. They really went to check out the tab on Slade and found he had done nothing bigger than iterrogate a squrriel (A/N spelling? I know it is sad, I can't even spell squirrel.)  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised if he got bitten, I think he has finally gone crazy." Cyborg stated.  
  
"Yup, That is Slade in a nut shell" Raven said causing Cyborg to laugh at her choice of words.  
  
"Squirrel.... Nutshell..." Cyborg said laughing, Raven wouldn't be surprised if he slapped his knee. After Cyborg had calmed down, they walked into the hallway, only to meet Aqualad at the other end.  
  
"Hey Aqualad whatzup?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"Nothing much, just about to go for a quick walk. Beast Boy is upstairs trying to call Molly and apologize for Robin's rudeness, but Robin is way too stuburn. He and Starfire went to the mall instead. So do you all want to join me?" Aqualad explained.  
  
"Sure, you wanna some Rae?" Cyborg asked  
  
"Um, sure, I guess." Raven said. They walked outside the door, and about a hundred feet later Cyborg said," I just realized something! I need to recharge my batteries. Yall keep walking, I'll see ya later." Cyborg turned and walked toward the tower before Raven or Aqualad could say anything.  
  
'Wow, just Raven and I on a walk.' Aqualad thought,'perhaps I will tell her how I feel about her,' his heart did summer-saults.  
  
'I wonder if he likes me?' Raven thought as she walked along Titans' beach. She looked at Aqualad who was staring into the water.  
  
"Feeling homesick?" Raven asked. Aqualad looked up," Just a little bit." he said looking into Raven's eyes, he quickly adverted them to the ground, blushing.  
  
"You know we arn't forcing you to stay, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. We are happy to have you here." Raven said sitting down on the sand. Raven sat next to her putting an arm on her shoulder. "Thanks Raven, your the best, I really like it here, Atlantis doesn't need my help right now anyway." A wind picked up Raven tugged her cloak around her, her uniform obviously had many disadvantages. She was still cold, Aqualad noticed and moved closer, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in closer. Raven didn't protest, she only moved into the strong arms and laid her head on his firm chest. Raven sighed watching the waves crash, and at the same time watching the perfect sunset. She found herself starting to fall asleep; Raven found the energy to push off Aqualad's chest, "Maybe we should go back to the tower before I fall asleep on you again." Aqualad nodded, though slightly put down. He had missed his chance to tell her. He smiled and helped her stand up, he watched her dust the sand off her cloak before dusting the sand off his but and legs. "Alright, ready to go?" Aqualad asked, he waved a hand in front of Raven's face. She shook her head, she had once again zoned out. She was feeling rather dizzy, like a vision was trying to come to her. Raven began to sway back and forth, Aqualad steadied her by putting an arm around her waist and explained," How about I help you home." Raven nodded her head and began walking, tripping a few times, but always being caught before her face became aquainted with the sand. They returned to the tower and Raven slid onto the couch, 'was that a skull mask in the corner?' Raven thought, she stood up instantly, no longer feeling dizzy. She looked at Aqualad,"Thanks for helping me home, I think I am just tired, I'm going to take a nap." At that moment, she disapeared, reapearing in her room.

* * *

A/N:Another cliffy of course. Please read and review... Yes the Raven and Aqualad pairing will be showing up in the next chapter, I think... I dunno, I will have to look at my notebook... That is right! I have been writing my story in a notebook. I started writing it during the summer, and am still working on it. I guess yall can expect a rather long fan fiction story... Well I really should start my homework so I don't have to work on it during lunch tomorrow... Compliments to those who find the hints of Red X liking Raven in the next chapter, nothing is going to happen for a lot of chapters though... Thanks again for reading!  
  
xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood xoxo 


	11. She's Stronger Than You Think

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 11 She's Stronger Than You Think

* * *

A/N Finally a new chapter! Yay! I would have updated sooner, but I have had so much homework it is unbelievable. Alright, so I should be working on it right now but oh well, I can always do it tomorrow at lunch. Anyway I thought I might answer some reviews, just to build up tension lol.

XxLostChild666xX: You know I never thought of getting a dictionary, but oh well that doesn't matter any more because Microsoft Word is officially working again, for now anyway.

EvilWhiteRaven: I know what you mean! I was so upset when he said that to Starfire and not Raven! I mean Red X and Raven would make a perfect couple.

penguinlover7: See! I reposted Chapter 10! I think it looks better, don't you? Sorry about the whole name issue thing lol.

Kmc99: Thanks for saying my story is good, oh! I checked your story, thanks for saying something about my story in yours!

Celtic Dancer: I think you might be right, it is rather on the freaky side. Who doesn't think Oliver Wood is hot, and yes, I too have read the Harry Potter books a thousand times, my next story is going to be based on Harry Potter! I went on AIM last night, and strangely enough, Draco Malfoy is my buddy icon too... freaky aint it?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was so excited that people enjoy my story, who knows maybe I will make this chapter long? (hint hint wink wink)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything else that I might refer to in this chapter. The only character that is mine is Molly.

* * *

When we last left off, Raven had seen a skull mask in the corner, she immediately went to her room.

On to the chapter!!!!!!!!!! (If only I had theme music for this! lol!)

* * *

"Finally, I've been sending you messages for an hour." Red X who was currently laying on the said, he stood up and walked so that he was only inches from Raven, "how did that fight go, sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Um, good I guess." Raven stated, "That Molly person took on both Mammoth and Gizmo at the same time."

"She is stronger than you all think." Red X agreed

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. Red X smiled mischievously.

"That would be spoiling the secret, it is her choice to tell you, but I assure you, she isn't evil." Red X said calmly. "As a matter of fact, she doesn't have any marks on her record."

"Why can't you tell me?" Raven half whined.

"Because dear Raven, it is not mine to tell." Red X said softly.

A knock came on the door, Red X gently caressed Raven's cheek before vanishing. Raven stood shocked, what had just happened, she was startled by a second knock, and the thought vanished.

Open up! Raven! Open up!" Yelled a loud voice through the steal door, Raven shock her head and calmed herself down.

"Alright don't hurt yourself!" Raven said pressing a button and opening the door to see Cyborg.

"Are you alright Raven, I heard a male voice and..." Cyborg was getting better at the psychotic brother act.

"Cyborg, I assure you, I am and was alone, maybe you are picking up a radio station again. Let me see your ears." Raven said calmly as Cyborg bent down. Raven flicked the tiny cybertronic ear switch, making it look as though she was fixing it when literally she was doing nothing at all.

"All better." Raven said pushing him up.

"Thanks Rae." Cyborg said. "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's alright Cyborg, go have fun, I'll be downstairs in the living room to watch the movie Beast Boy and you rented. Is Molly coming, or is she still shunning us?" Raven stated.

"Yeah, Beast Boy talked it through to her, although I think she is still giving Robin the cold shoulder." Cyborg walked down the hall. Raven went back in her room and changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt before walking downstairs.

"Hey Molly whatzup?" Raven said casually when she saw her.

"Nothing but the ceiling I guess." Molly said leaning into Beast Boy, attempting to get in a comfortable position to watch the movie in. Beast Boy looked like he was in heaven.

To Aqualad's pleasure, Raven sat next to him, "feeling better?" he asked sweetly.

"Yup, the voices have stopped." Raven said jokingly, just to confuse Cyborg, she turned her head to face him and winked, causing him to relax.

"So what movie are we watching?" Molly asked looking at Beast Boy. "Please don't say that we are watching Finding Nemo."

(A/N Sorry to all the Finding Nemo fans, but for the purpose of this story, Molly doesn't like the movie.)

Beast Boy laughed, "Nope, Raven would surly kill me." Raven nodded grimly, "That I would, that I would." Raven stated.

"I would too don't worry." Molly joked. Beast Boy gave a terrified look of terror, which Molly noticed. "I was only kidding Beast Boy." Molly said then whispered to Raven, "I would only hurt him." She then placed her head on Beast Boy's chest using him as a pillow. "We are watching 'Signs'" Beast Boy explained causing Molly to smile.

"Awesome!" she said.

The movie started, and everyone jumped at least once. Beast Boy turned into a kitten and was now sitting on Molly's lap shaking as Molly absentmindedly stroked his fur.

"They killed a dog." Beast Boy said at the end.

"It was taken over by non-friendly aliens, they had a reason Beast Boy don't worry." Molly explained soothingly.

"That movie kicked ass!" Cyborg hollered.

"I agree." Raven and Aqualad said at the same time, they both blushed.

Beast Boy jumped off Molly's lap as he went back to human form, "We really should clean up this mess." Molly said looking around at the spilled popcorn kernels and empty soda cans. She stood up, collecting the mess in her hands and threw into the trashcan. "Uh, do you have a vacuum cleaner?" She asked politely.

"You don't have to clean up Molly, I'll clean later." Beast Boy said, did he just offer to clean?

"Where is Beast Boy and what have you done with him?" Cyborg asked causing everyone to stifle giggles.

"Well Beast Boy, it's getting late, I should go home, before the weirdoes on the streets decide to think I am defenseless."

"Ok, well I'll see you after your shift?" Beast Boy said giving Molly a quick light kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I guess so." Molly said waving goodbye to everyone in the room before walking out of the tower.

"She never stays very long." Beast Boy observed, "The whole thing with Robin has made her very very nervous when he is around, she glares at him until he leaves."

"I fund it rather amusing." Aqualad stated jokingly.

"At this rate, we are never going to find out her powers." Raven said blandly, "But I have done some research, and she doesn't have any scratches on her record."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy gave a victory screech. "Hey, it is good news." Beast Boy defended when he saw everyones' quizzical looks.

"I have to go work on the T-car for a bit." Cyborg excused himself from the room.

"Cyborg." Raven said causing Cyborg to turn, Raven then continued, "need any help?"

"Not really, I was just going to put some "Rain X" on the windows." Cyborg explained, Raven nodded and Cyborg continued out of the room.

"So Aqualad" Beast Boy started to talking, "What do you think about Molly?"

Aqualad thought a moment before saying, "besides the fact that she is rather shady, she is nice."

"She just wants to make sure she can trust us before she tells us anything," Beast Boy agreed/defended.

"I think I am going for a swim." Aqualad added.

"Be careful." Raven warned, "it is awful dark outside." Timid had made an appearance.

"You worry too much, I'm freakin Aqualad ," Aqualad laughed, Raven didn't say anything.

"Have fun." Beast Boy said, it took a lot of strength not to say 'dude' but he finally prevailed. He mentally patted himself on the back.

* * *

A/N: I think that chapter was rather long don't you? I am gonna end it here so the next chapter will fit in nicely. Please READ AND REVIEW! It makes me update faster! :) I hope yall enjoyed, and compliments to those who found hints of Red X and Raven!

Xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood


	12. Authors Note!

A Possible New Titan? Author's Note!

* * *

A/N: I am sorry to say that I have not been updating lately too much, and I won't be updating very frequently for about a month, though I will try to post a chapter every week. You see, I received something called an academic warning for Spanish in the mail and my mother has taken away my computer privileges until I receive my report card... Apparently, I need to hand my homework in on time or something, even though I always do, I dunno, maybe the teacher is on something.insert rolled eyes here As you can most likly tell, Spanish isn't my favorite subject, but maybe if the teacher actually spoke more english then I would do better in the class. I am once again very sorry that I will not be updating as fast as usual, but at any opportunity that I can sneak on the computer, I will work on the story.

My deepest regrets,

Mrs. Raven Wood


	13. Think What You Want

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 12 Think What You Want

* * *

A/N: I have journeyed to the computer, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that is all I have to say.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or anything else I refer to in this chapter.

Here comes the Chapter!

* * *

"I'm going to bed." Beast Boy said after moments of silence.

"Alright, Goodnight." Raven said, she waved as Beast Boy left the room. At around twelve Aqualad returned, Raven was flipping through the TV channels. "Hey, have fun?" Raven asked over her shoulder sensing his presence.

"A bit," Aqualad answered sitting on the couch," why are you up so late?"

"I like the quiet, Beast Boy isn't talking." Raven lied simply.

"I see..." Aqualad answered, had she been waiting for me, he thought.

"I'll let that be your decision." A voice popped in his head. Alright,' He thought, ' I am going to think that you were waiting fro me then.' By then Raven had thrown a pillow at Aqualad, it hit is smirking face.

"Hey, you said that I could think what I wanted, and I choose to think you were worried about me." Aqualad stated, throwing the pillow back at Raven, who blocked it with her powers.

"Remember I don't do nervous." Raven said as she stood up to retrieve the pillow.

"Right..." Aqualad exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Raven explained, Aqualad laughed, "Right, because it is actually possible to never show emotions."

"It is possible." Raven insisted.

"So you are saying, if I did anything random right now, you wouldn't do anything correct?" Aqualad said still smirking.

"Correct." Raven answered. Aqualad walked over to where Raven was standing and lightly gripped her chin in his fingers and pulled her in for a kiss. Raven, who wasn't expecting this, was extremely shocked. Raven slowly began responding she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was a voice that pulled them apart.

"Woah, did we walk in at a bad time?" Robin asked, Starfire was standing next to him beaming, they apparently had just returned from a sappy movie.

Aqualad and Raven blushed, taking one giant step away from each other, the pillow Raven had by her feet exploded. 'ugh,' she thought, 'why was it always pillows?'

"Wonderful." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Um... I think I'm going to retire for the night." Aqualad said nervously. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Friend Aqualad!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.

"Goodnight." Raven whispered.

"Don't do nervous eh?" Aqualad thought to Raven before leaving the room, Raven blushed.

"How was the movie?" Raven asked Robin and Starfire, then added, "Or were you too engrossed with each other to know?" Raven stated, reading their minds for only a moment. She then said, "I see... Starfire Robin thinks that you are the best kisser ever." Upon saying this, Raven turned on her heel and walked away, wanting to miss Starfire's confusion. She went straight to her room a bit angry because Robin and Starfire had ruined the best moment of her life. She sat on her bed sulking, she thought of entering Nevermore, but she knew her emotions well enough to know what each would say. She cringed as she pictured Happy jumping up and down talking about how wonderful the kiss was. That night, well technically that morning, Raven dreamt about the kiss over and over again, she had never had such a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N So, I know it is short, but due to circumstances, it will have to do. I hope yall enjoyed the Raven Aqualad fluff. Please Read and Review. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible.

Xoxo Mrs. Raven Wood


	14. All This Before Breakfast

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 13 All This Before Breakfast

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate when brothers kick you off the computer... I hate it. I have been trying to type this chapter for ages... and every time I get kicked off it is very infuriating! Anyway, I hope you all remember what happened in the last chapter, because there is honestly no time to explain...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will, y'all should know this by now.

On to the Chapter, I would suppose!

* * *

Only seven hours later Raven awoke to the soft taping on the door. ( kinda like the poem by Edgar Allen Poe, no, just kidding) She looked at her clock, seven o'clock (figures) on a Saturday, no one was never awake then. She opened the door to find Aqualad standing in the hallway, he too was in his pajamas. "Yes?" she asked yawning.

"Sorry for waking you, I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk before everyone else wakes up?" Aqualad inquired

"Um, sure, why not?" Raven answered walking down the hallway in her bare feet.

"Um... About last night..." Aqualad began before Raven interrupted, "It was nice while it lasted." She immediately blushed, having not wanted to say that aloud.

"I liked it too." Aqualad said, also blushing. "Raven, there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Aqualad said, opening the door for Raven to walk outside, he followed and continued talking as Raven looked sideways to see what he was saying. "It's just, ever since the first day of my stay here, I've felt something for you. Seeing your face makes my day perfect, hearing you speak makes me melt, being with you makes everything seem ok. So... I was wondering... if you would be my girlfriend." Aqualad explained, Raven wanted to say yes immediately, but that would make her seem way to eager/desperate, so she waited a moment, building up the tension before saying, "ok." She slid her hand into Aqualad's and saw him smile, Raven smiled shyly before continuing their walk.

It was cool outside, not too hot, and not too cold, just perfect. Raven and Aqualad walked around the beach, all the way around the tower before walking inside for breakfast at 8:30, they each chose the simplicity of cereal before going separate ways to get ready for the day. Raven smiled to herself, she had a boyfriend! When she was walking down the hallway after getting ready she ran into Robin, neither were looking where they were going.

"Sorry." Raven grumbled.

"It's ok." Robin said standing up, "Wow, Raven, you are looking rather cheerful today."

"huh?" Raven replied in confusion. Robin grabbed a part of her cloak and showed Raven who gasped, her cloak was PINK!

"I guess I'm not wearing a cloak today." Raven said glumly, causing her cloak to turn back to its normal color. "Never mind," she said continuing down the hall.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending the chapter there... I know it is short, and rather boring, but I have gone from grounded to majorly grounded... hehehe... might not write for a while

Xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood


	15. Violence Is Not the Answer!

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 14 Violence is Not the Answer!!!

* * *

A/N: I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry that I haven't. I didn't receive many reviews on my last chapter but that is ok because it wasn't that good. I recently had my birthday, which is always fun!!! Any way... that is all I have to say except thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope every one likes this chapter : )

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own the Teen Titans by now... I own Molly. But who cares?

* * *

Raven entered the living room and sat down next to Aqualad who grinned at her, Raven slightly smiled back and moved closer to him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Raven summoned a poetry book off the coffee table and began to read as Aqualad watched the news. Beast Boy walked in the living room, when he saw Raven and Aqualad he rubbed his eyes frantically, noticing that it in fact wasn't a dream he walked out of the living room amazed. 'What is up with Raven and Aqualad?' he thought to himself.

"Hey Beast Boy, whatzup?" Cyborg asked when Beast boy entered the kitchen.

"Nothing much, what is up with Aqualad and Raven?" Beast Boy inquired.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg questioned back.

"Take a look in the living room." Beast Boy said, Cyborg looked in the living room and smiled. "I dunno, maybe they are going out." Cyborg said as he shrugged.

"Wow, where is the usual Brother Act?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can trust Water Boy not to try anything stupid." Cyborg stated simply.

"Yet you couldn't trust Speedy?" Beast Boy said confused.

"I might have been able to trust him, but one Robin being around is enough for me." Beast boy and Cyborg laughed, Robin and Speedy were truly like twins.

"Hey guys, whatzup?" Robin stated walking in to the kitchen a moment after the two had stopped laughing.

"We think Aqualad and Raven are going out." Beast Boy said nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't surprise me, last night when Star and me got back from the movie theatre, they were kissing in the living room." Robin said in the same tone as Beast Boy. Cyborg's normal cheek had gone a bit red at this which made Robin say quickly, "It wasn't open mouthed, so don't barge in there and beat him up." Cyborg calmed a bit, but still turned to go to the garage. Cyborg began waxing the T-Car like he did every Wednesday morning. He didn't know what to think about Raven and Aqualad together, Raven was like his sister, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Beast Boy sat on the couch in the living room watching Dave the Barbarian, and trying not to look at Raven and Aqualad. "Dave is awesome!" Beast boy exclaimed at the end of the episode." Raven looked up from her book and shot a death glare at him; Aqualad laughed softly and hit the scowling Raven in the face with a pillow. Raven hit Aqualad back, before Aqualad threw a pillow at the unsuspecting Beast Boy who squeaked. "DUDE!" Beast Boy said throwing the pillow back at Aqualad, Raven blocked it with her powers, just before it hit Aqualad's face.

"I'm going to go pick Molly up from work." Beast Boy announced, leaving the living room and dodging two flying pillows.

"I think I'm going to make some tea, want some?" Raven stated.

"Sure." Aqualad answered removing his arm from Raven's shoulder allowing her to get up. Aqualad watched Raven as she walked to the kitchen. She returned about three minutes later with two cups of tea, "I assumed you might like two teaspoons of sugar, a bit of milk." Raven stated handing the cup to him. Aqualad took a quick sip and smiled, "It taste good, but burns really bad."

Raven laughed, "You should have known it would be hot." She lectured playfully.

"Hot... is an understatement." Aqualad whimpered.

"Stop being such a wimp." Raven said jokingly. Aqualad's lip was now really red and puffy. A glass figurine (A/N: HA! Finally a pillow survives!!!) Exploded as Raven burst into laughter, she calmed herself and her hands glowed as she healed the burn.

"Thanks Rae." Aqualad said kissing her on the forehead. They sat drinking tea, fifteen minutes later the elevator opened and Molly and Beast Boy entered the living room laughing at a joke.

"Hey guys, whatzup?" Molly asked politely.

"Nothing much, you?" Raven asked.

"Same here, I'm so tired of smelling pizza!" Molly laughed silently, then Robin walked in and her facial expression suddenly turned cold.

"Molly." Robin acknowledged nodding.

"Robin." Molly replied coldly.

"Starfire!!!" Starfire piped in as she and Cyborg entered the room. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I guess you are not accustomed to the game of Florgnap?" Oh it is such a joyess game! Why when I was but a child, I would spend hours playing the game with my friends." Starfire explained, if it was a movie, crickets would have chirped.

"Right Star." Robin said after a long awkward silence. Molly was looking at Beast Boy, studying his face, as if trying to read his mind. Robin saw this as a threat; she was too similar to Terra. He ran forward doing a flying kick, hitting Molly in her stomach. She flew back towards the couch, hitting her head on the back of the hard couch.

"Ow." She said clutching her stomach. "Why the... heck... did you do that?" She exclaimed now felling the back of her head. She pulled her hand back in front of her face and saw blood on it.

"Dude! You had no right to do that!" Beast Boy said running to Molly's side and helping her up. Raven shortly joined his side healing Molly's head as well as she could.

"There is absolutely no proof that she isn't working for Slade! We know nothing about her, how do we know she isn't just like Terra?" Robin defended, but no one agreed with him.

"Who's Terra?" Molly asked Beast Boy, he said nothing. She then turned to Raven who had a 'just drop the subject' look on her face.

"Oh." Molly said, "I guess y'all don't want to talk about it, that's ok, I respect you wishes." Moments of silence followed, Molly couldn't take it anymore. "Alright then, I'm going to go back to my apartment. I have an awful headache." She didn't say another word, even when Beast boy tried to get her to stay.

"Anyone want to agree with me now?" Robin asked. "Not really." They all answered to his shock.

"We don't know anything about her though." Robin protested.

"Exactly," Raven exclaimed poking him in the chest, "Innocent until proven guilty." She walked away, how could Robin think such a thing, she had told him before that she wasn't anything close to evil. She went to her room and began immediately meditating.

* * *

A/N: Is that chapter good? I think it is pretty cool, but then again I wrote it so of course I think it is good. LoL. Please review, I will try and update sometime this week but I am making no promises. Thanks again too all those who reviewed the last chapter and those who will review this chapter... which will hopefully be everyone who reads this will.

One Last point!!!!!!!! I have made up a poll to help me with future chapters...This won't happen for a while though, just a reference.

Poll: Should Molly go to Hogwarts???

Please tell me in reviews, I have some good ideas for this, but if people don't like the idea I have other plans.

Xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood


	16. Hello Speedy!

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 15: Hello Speedy!

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and trying to find the floor in my room, which I am proud to say that I finally did and I have pictures to prove it! Anyway, hope y'all had a good Halloween, I know I did, with free candy, the only people who could complain our teeth, but lucky for us, they can't talk, only inflict serious pain to our mouths.... Wow, that was really redundant, oh well...

In the last chapter Molly got beat up by Robin, and I think many of you are happy he did, it just feels like Molly's character it too shady, but then again, that is how I came up with the title.... Who knows... maybe we will find out what Molly's powers are and where she is from in the chapter... I don't know yet though.

* * *

The poll is still open:

Should Molly go to Hogwarts?

1) Yes

2) No

Please answer the poll

* * *

On to the chapter!!!!

Molly exited the tower angrily and flew to the mainland... She kicked the ground, her hands in the jean pockets. She didn't feel like flying the rest of the way home, her head hurt too much. She ran into someone and fell to the ground, once again not paying attention. "I'm sorry." She said standing up and dusting herself off. The person turned to face her, he was rather handsome, and tall, taller than Molly anyway. "It's ok, are you alright?" The teen asked the rather confused Molly.

"Um, I'm alright, I just have a killer headache, I wasn't looking where I was going." Molly explained. The teen walked around Molly trying to find out why she had a headache. 'Like he would be able to do anything to help' Molly thought. "No wonder." The teen explained see her magical stitches on the back of her head, "How did it happen?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was kind of caught off guard and send flying into a couch." Molly laughed quietly.

"You were in a fight?" The teen asked.

"Not really." Molly answered nonchalantly.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"None of your business," Molly stated trying to walk away but the teen stopped her. "I'm just trying to help." He said.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help." Molly stated stubbornly.

"It's my job to help people. I'm Speedy, what's your name?" he said... Molly froze.

"You're one of them!" She gasped stepping back in horror. "I'm ok, honestly I am." Molly continued once again trying to walk away.

"I'm just trying to help you." Speedy said once again. Anger boiled up inside Molly, 'why can't he just drop it I am fine, leave me alone, I don't want to be anywhere near a super hero right now, at least not after what just happened.'

"Are you ok?" Speedy asked.

This was too much, Molly's filled with orange, she was too angry, like Raven with rage. "I said I was ok!" She screamed at him, Speedy froze with shock. "I have to get out of here before I hurt someone." Molly mumbled as she walked around Speedy . Speedy shook his head before running to Titans Tower.

Speedy ran through the Titans living room where everyone was sitting. "You guys will never guess what just happened!" He exclaimed.

"What?" They all said in unison. Speedy began the long tale of how he met ran into some girl on the street and the stitches she had and how she screamed at him and how her eyes turned orange. He concluded with, "You know if she didn't have stitches, and the attitude issue, she would be really hot. Beast Boys cheeks turned red. Raven however spoke calmly, "well you have bird boy to thank for the stitches." There she was cut off by beast boy, "And she is MY girlfriend so back off!"

"Why did Robin hurt her, is she some kind of criminal or something?" Speedy asked ignoring Beast Boy's remark.

"She might as well be." Robin said, "She won't tell us anything about herself, not too long ago she took on Gizmo and Mammoth at the same time, but that doesn't mean she isn't working for Slade."

"That's because she isn't Robin!" Raven yelled back at Robin who looked surprise.

"How would you know?" Robin accused.

"I just do!" She stated. "I agree with Raven." Beast Boy answered.

The argument continued long after Speedy left. It ended when Starfire said, "Friends, let us not fight, it may not be Blorthog, but that doesn't mean the reckmas are not still wondering." She looked almost in tears.

" Sorry Starfire." Robin stated.

"It's alright friend Robin." Starfire replied.

"I'm going to take a walk." Raven said standing up from the couch. Aqualad rose to follow but Raven continued, "I really need to be alone right now."

Outside Raven sat on a large rock and began meditating. She had almost lost control inside.

* * *

Molly's Apartment:

Molly entered her small, crappy apartment and sat on the floor. 'It's time I tell them' she thought, 'the next time I see them I will, before I get seriously hurt.' "This isn't how I wanted to tell them though." Molly said aloud, as tears fell down her face.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I am ending the chapter there, because I really want to post it tonight, and I won't be able to if I write the rest... I will try and update again this week so y'all won't be in suspense very long. Please review and answer my poll. Y'all will defiantly find out Molly's powers in the next chapter. Until then!

Xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood


	17. Sooner Than Expected

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 16 Sooner than expected

* * *

A/N: YAY! I am updating sooner than I expected, though that isn't the reason for the chapter name. Thanks to those who reviewed and answered my poll, if you haven't answered it yet you really should; it will help me in later chapters, if I decide to make later chapters which I probably will... Just a note to future readers and reviewers, can you can give me bad reviews if my story is horrible, I don't mind it much... in fact it really helps me make the story better. 

Hopefully y'all know what happened in the last chapter, if you don't you might want to go read it before you read this chapter or else you will be confused.

On to the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Does anyone know why I always say this?)

* * *

Beast Boy caught Molly at the end of her shift the next day. She had a bandana in her hair to cover the stitches. 

"Hey Molly, we were all gonna go to the mall want to come?" He asked, did she seem scared to him?

Molly thought a moment before saying, "Um...Sure Beast Boy." Her voice was a bit shaky; she pulled off her apron, "Just let me grab my things and change." Molly went to the back of the restaurant and grabbed her stuff. She then raced quickly home and changed into a black tank top, and black capris that had numerous zippers, on her feet she wore red, gray, and black vans that were straight-laced with black wide shoe laces that had gray stars on them.

"Ready Beast Boy?" Molly asked at his stunned faced, who knew Molly dressed punk, he thought. Molly laughed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Molly said.

"Woah! Did you just?" Beast Boy stuttered. Molly nodded a slight smile on her face, "let's go," she said grabbing Beast Boy lightly by the wrist and dragging him towards the t-car smiling. She noticed Robin and Starfire on the R-Cycle and waved to them, Starfire waved back joylessly. Robin looked confused.

Molly jumped into one of the back seats next to Raven who said, "Cool pants."

"Thanks," Molly said waving to Cyborg and Aqualad who were in the front seats. Beast Boy sat next to her, Molly smiled at him.

"Someone's cheerful today." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Either I have a concussion... just kidding," Molly giggled softly. "Not really, I just made a very important decision."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I want to tell everyone at the same time." She explained, still smiling.

"They parked their vehicles in the mall parking lot and everyone jumped out of the T-car, except Robin and Starfire who hopped off the R-cycle.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Aqualad asked.

"Hot Topic," Molly and Raven answered at the same time.

"I do not wish to enter the store of depression, why not Claire's?" Starfire exclaimed (A/N: Starfire is crazy!!!! How could someone not like hot topic? They have the coolest shoelaces there!!!! Not to mention all the band shirts!!! It is a store that actually goes with their logo, "it's all about the music)

"Star, for Raven, Claire's is the store of depression," Cyborg explained earning a laugh from Robin, Aqualad, and Beast Boy. Raven glared at them.

"There is too much pink in that store." Molly said in disgust. She shook her head, her long earrings that she wore everyday hitting her face softly. Raven nodded.

"Alright, well the guys and I are gonna go to the video store, meet us at the food court in an hour." Robin said walking along side of the other guys heading towards the video store.

"Well, I guess Raven and I are going to Hot Topic, I need new shoelaces, plus I have to see if they have a new Taking Back Sunday shirt in."

"Are you sure you don't want to come Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I am quite positive." Starfire said turning and walking towards Claire's going the opposite direction of Molly and Raven.

Molly began looking at the t-shirts immediately upon entering, Raven was looking at chains, as if she didn't have enough already. A few people went over and asked her for her autograph, Molly couldn't help but laugh as a teen asked her to sign his a&$. Raven simply walked away from him and bought the chain she had been admiring. Molly couldn't find the shirt she was looking for so she settled for red thick shoelaces with black skull and crossbones, a wristband that said, "I love pirates", and a different shirt that was black and red that said, "I love pirates on it."

They entered the food court twenty minutes early. Molly was eating Auntie Anne's pretzels, while Raven was drinking tea. Two punk-looking teens walked over and smiled at Molly, "hi, my name's Brian, and this is Cody, what's yours?" He asked.

Molly smiled and answered, "I'm Molly." (A/N: Woah, am I the only one who wasn't expecting that!!!!)

"Nice to meet you, I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?" Brian questioned hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." Molly explained.

"Oh, well, is your boyfriend going to the x-games, because I am." Brian stated, just then Beast Boy walked into the food court, he spotted Raven and Molly at a table, along with some guys, one appeared to be attempting to flirt with her. Molly looked a bit uncomfortable so he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to her.

"Nope, he isn't going to the x-games, but he does save the world." Molly said looking over to Beast Boy and smiling as Brian and Cody stalked away.

"Very smooth move." Raven complimented, "but better timing Beast Boy. Weren't those Cyborg's friends?"

"I dunno," Molly answered.

"Who were they?" Beast Boy asked.

"Brian and Cody." Molly answered.

"You know them?" Beast Boy asked with a tad of anger.

"Technically, yes." Molly answered just to watch Beast Boy go from green to red. She then continued, "They just introduced themselves." Molly began laughing at Beast Boy's relieved sigh.

"You know, it is amazing how many people flirt with you?' Beast Boy stated causing Molly to stop laughing, "Interesting." Molly said. "Look, here comes Starfire." Molly continued noticing Starfire carrying at least four bags from Claire's.

"Friends," Starfire said dropping her bags and sitting down, "There was a sale of 50 off."

That is nice Star." Robin's voice came from behind her as he too dropped his bag and sat down next to her. Aqualad and Cyborg followed suite, except they sat next to Raven.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us Molly?" Beast Boy asked Molly.

"Oh yes, I have made an important decision." Molly began, everyone watched as if urging her to continue. "Right, well, I feel it is time that I tell y'all the truth about me. Let's start from the beginning, and please hold all questions until after I'm done. I was born in Dazarath, into a rather wealthy family. I had exceptional powers that no one else possessed. I was forced to hide my powers from all. Everything was ok until dating ages began, every single boy would try and court me, some were so arrogant I would lose control over my powers and hurt them. I locked myself in my rooms, learning English and meditating all the time. I gained control of my powers; I could activate them, and deactivate them with a simple chant, although sometimes I let things slip, like with Speedy, I almost hurt him. I've always had a short temper, which in my situation is not a good thing. I fled my country, and moved to earth, about two years ago. Nothing much happened, I met some friends, went to school, and then moved here, I'm still only 17, and so I haven't finished schooling yet. Then I met y'all on my first day of my new job. I didn't tell y'all my powers before because I was afraid you would use them against me. But now that I trust you more and I don't want my head to be acquainted with the couch again. I'm going to explain.

My first two powers, y'all already know, so I don't need to explain. My third is a slightly telepathic ability, I can't move anything like Raven can, but I can tell the future, and I can read minds. The thing with my eyes, that is what the chant is for. I don't really know how to explain it, but I can shoot something kind of like a laser out of my eyes. The laser can desenagrate anything, well, I'm not quite sure if it can desenagrate people, I really don't want to try that. When I lose control of my powers, my eyes turn orange and I am like a living flamethrower when this happens, it isn't very good to be around me. Although I haven't burned anyone since I left Dazarath... I also have massive karate skills, but only when I am paying attention" Molly finished talking and looked at the titans waiting for them to speak.

* * *

A/N: This is definitely one of my longer chapters... I hope y'all liked it, I am sorry for the spelling errors, spell check doesn't recognize what I am trying to say... Please Read and review, it means a lot to me, and makes me update quicker. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I did not make up the stores, therefore they aren't mine either, so don't sue me!

Until next time,

Xoxo Mrs. Raven Wood


	18. Ok, So I didn't tell you everything

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 17: Ok, so I didn't tell you everything...

* * *

I haven't updated in forever, so I ask you all to forgive me. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, school, projects, softball, you get the pattern. The good new is that I do, contrary to popular belief have a floor in my bedroom and I am happy to say that I discovered it. After many hours of searching and cleaning I found it and I am proud to say it is blue carpet... Anyway... Thanks to all reviewers you all are so nice! Thought I might respond to some!

sohowisYumi2181: Yup, my spelling is horrible but thanks for liking my story anyway. Don't worry there will be more Raven Aqualad... and dare I say it... Raven and Red X.

EvilWhiteRaven: Yup, Hot Topic is my favorite store... I am obsessed with pirates that is why I wrote that in there. I actually have the wristband, and shoelaces I talked about in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Kmc99: Of course Hot Topic and Brian sounds familiar, I told you in school what the chapter was about lol. You were at the mall with me once when I went pirate crazy in the mall. Hehehe Thanks for the review.

InsaneLynx: Stop reading my mind!!!!!!!! Just kidding, yeah, Dazarath is supposed to rhyme with Azerath I did that for a reason. You will find out why in this chapter. Thanks for the nice review.

penguinlover7: I know this is an anonymous review but I will still answer to it. There won't be many other super heroes, don't worry. Thanks for answering my poll; I was wondering if anyone ever was going to! I have made my decision... but I shall tell not a soul what is happening, except for a few people anyway. Don't worry; I think you will like the result.

YAY!!! Those are the reviews! I love reviews they make me so happy, in fact, I encourage everyone to review!!!

* * *

Previously:

Molly finished talking and looked back at the titans, waiting for them to speak.

Alright, I think it is time to enter the world of chapter 17!!!

* * *

"Dazarath is right next to Azerath," Raven said, "What I don't understand though is how everyone there is born with a crystal on their forehead, kind of like mine, yet you don't have one."

"Yes I do," Molly answered, "you just can't see it." She reached for her earrings and took them out. All of the sudden her forehead changed, there was now a small blue crystal in the center.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Beast Boy asked thinking about how cute Molly looked when the gem showed.

"Holographic generator, "Molly stated. Cyborg looked like he was going to pass out.

"How'd you make it?" Cyborg asked.

"Erm... I don't remember.' Molly said slowly causing all to laugh. "Well y'all know a lot more about me." She continued looking at Robin, "so you don't have to beat me up anymore."

"Sorry about that." Robin answered.

"Well, I would like to say it is ok, but the stitches say otherwise." Molly said throwing a piece of her pretzel at his forehead.

"Ow, "he said and everyone began laughing, except Raven, "laughter is pointless." She muttered under her breath.

When the laughter finally ceased they stood to leave. "You coming back to the tower with us?" Beast Boy asked Molly as she put her earrings back on, turning on the holographic generator.

"Do you want me to?" Molly said looking at Beast boy in his eyes which clearly said "yes".

"Ok, I'll come." Molly gave in and smiled at Beast Boy who was grinning.

"I can fly there, so y'all can ride in the car." Molly explained, "See y'all in a few." Molly started for the exit but an arm on her shoulder stopped her, "yes?" she said turning to see a familiar face, she gasped.

"How did you find me?" She asked barely above a whisper. The Titans were looking at her in shock, who was this person, and how did he know her?

"Isn't the question, how did I not find you sooner?" The male said his face extremely close to Molly's. "You ran away Molly, what ever happened to 'us'? Did it mean nothing to you that I said I loved you?" He attempted to pull Molly into a kiss, but she backed away slapping him across the face, attempting to keep her powers under control.

"Don't lie to me Patrick!" She snapped, "You never loved me and both of us know that! I dumped you a long time ago. Why can't you move on?" Her blue eyes flickered orange. Beast Boy stood, but Robin and Cyborg pulled him down.

"You don't care that my feelings are real, we were destined to be together. I love you Molly, why can't you see that?" Patrick said gripping Molly by the shoulders.

"Don't give me that crap Patrick!" She said pulling his hands off her, "I know you were only in it for the money. I saw you kissing Lucia, you hurt me Patrick, you really did. But I got over you, I feel nothing for you and the rest if the boys in Dazarath! No one there actually liked me for who I was; I was just another stereotype rich girl to everyone there." The orange was becoming brighter; Beast Boy jumped from Robin and Cyborg's grasps and ran to Molly side putting an arm on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "don't give into anger, he isn't worth it." Molly stood shaking with rage. She turned to Beast Boy and smiled weakly at him before turning to Patrick, "You!" She screeched, "I don't ever want to see your face again. Leave, go back to Dazarath, find some other rich girl to use, just as long as it isn't me."

"Fine, but you will regret this." Patrick said stalking off, "You made a mistake dumping me, in time you will see I was your true love, and you WILL want me back."

"I had forgotten about Patrick." Molly said honestly as Beast Boy gave her a warm hug to calm her down. "Thanks BB." Molly exclaimed as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

When everyone returned to the tower Molly apologized, "I am so sorry, I had forgotten all about Patrick, I dumped him like four years ago. I guess my family got some money or something so he came." Molly looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed. No one said anything, "If y'all want me to leave, I'll understand, "she whispered not taking her eyes off her sneakers.

"No Molly, its ok, stay." Beast Boy said everyone nodded.

"I almost lost control." Molly stated her eyes saddened.

"Don't worry, it happens." Raven said, Molly nodded, though not fully understanding.

"You slapped him pretty hard though, got to give you props." Robin added causing Molly to giggle.

"But Robin, we are not in a theatrical production, there are no props." Starfire said confused. (Insert anime sweat drops from everyone other than Starfire here)

"Never mind," Robin said not wanting to explain yet another phrase to Starfire.

* * *

A/N: That is the chapter, what do y'all think about it. I know it is short. Please Review!! It would make me so happy!!!!

Until next Time,

xoxo Mrs. Raven Wood


	19. The Identity of Red X

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 18 (edited)

The Identity of Red X

* * *

It has been ages since I have updated, and I am really sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. Thanks for all the reviews, I received one yesterday and realized that I have been neglecting updating. Brian the computer died not long ago, and I have been morning his loss, he was the best computer I've ever had, even though it was my brother's computer. I've been working on handwriting the semi-sequel to this story, and I think it is rather cool, though y'all will have to wait for it to come out to find out what is about. If I told you the plot right now, it wouldn't make any sense. I suggest reading chapter 17 again if you have forgotten what it is about. I am so excited about this chapter because Red X's identity is revealed. Responses to reviews:  
Coolgirl123: I obviously am granting your request, though this may be the last time that Red X appears in the story. Sad isn't it. Thanks for the nice review. Oh, and thanks for answering the poll. For everyone, the poll is still open.  
Elemantal: Thanks for answering the poll, and I of course would not put teen titans and Harry Potter together... for more than a few chapters, you're right, it doesn't mix very well, they would be separated.  
Nevermore266: Happy you like the Red X and Raven pairing, I am a big fan of it too. Thanks for the review 

Lurun: Thanks for the review!!! I'm a big Raven Fan too!  
cindycindy549: You will have to wait and see if Patrick stalks her with a passion, it is interesting how he always knows where she is isn't it? Bit creepy if you ask me, but then again he is from Dazerath.. or is he?? Naw just kidding, he is from Dazerath, thanks for the review.  
Kmc99: Thanks for reviewing...lol

sohowisYumi2181: Yay better spelling! yeah, interesting, but much more interesting once you find out who Red X is. Thanks for the review.  
aquaTitangirl: thanks for telling me what it is called... it plays a big part in the sequel. Thanks for reviewing.  
EvilWhiteRaven:I will have to read your story, I'm sure it will be good. Yeah, sorry about no Aqualad in the chapter, sometimes I forget about him, just playing. Thanks for the review.

I got a lot of reviews for that chapter, just responding to them puts a smile on my face!  
Onward to the best chapter ever!!!! In my opinion anyway.

* * *

Later that night after Molly had gone home and all the titans were asleep, all except Raven of course. Raven sat on the couch engrossed in a book of poems. She stood, the book still opened in her hands, and began to pace the room, eyes glued to the page;metaphorically speaking of course. Suddenly she felt someones arms slide around her waist, Raven froze. Finally gathering the courage she turned her head to face none other than Red X. 

"Please don't ever do that again." She said sternly. She heard a chuckle from Red X as Raven's face went unchanged.

"So, why did you come?" Raven asked curiously, surely he had a reason.

"Do I really need a reason to visit?" Red X said releasing Raven and crossing his arms. this was Raven's chance to see who was under the mask, she reached up to his face and ripped it off, gasping at who was underneath of it.

"Pleasure meeting you face to face Raven." Said the man who had an Irish accent. (A/N: hm... I wonder who it is?)

"So... Hogwarts does exist.. I thought it was just a rumor." Raven Whispered shocked.

"That's what they wanted you to think, and you my dear Raven fell for it... I'm surprised," the man said.

"Then I'm guessing the whole thief thing was set up too?" Raven asked, the extremely hot man nodded, "But all the other information you have given me was true correct?" He nodded once more, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to wait til the right time." The man said.

"Oliver, you could have told me, we are friends, are we not?" Raven questioned putting an arm on his shoulder. Oliver took this moment to pull Raven into a passionate kiss. Raven responded almost instantly, only a short moment later did she pull away. "We deffinatly can't do this." She said even though it had been her life's dream to kiss Oliver Wood ever since she thought she saw him in a coffee shop a year ago. She had been outraged when he was not in the third Harry Potter movie, even though it was the biggest quidditch year, not to mention Oliver Wood's final year at Hogwarts. It just didn't feel right, she was going out with Aqualad.

"Why can't we do this?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Because, I am going out with Aqualad. I really like him, maybe even love him. I would think it would be better if we just stayed friends. I'm going to bed, please don't mind showing yourself out. Friends?" Raven said slightly shakily, holding out her hand. Oliver looked at it heart broken but sighed.

"ok, whatever will make you happy." Raven smiled as Oliver shook her hand. She walked away, for being an empath, she really didn't sense how sad Oliver Wood, Oliver Wood, the EVER HOT Oliver Wood was feeling.

"Friends..." He muttered when he was alone, " I only wish we could be so much more than that." He walked out of the tower placing his mask back on his face. "Maybe she could love me," Oliver stated before dissapearing.

Raven woke up the next morning confused, did she like Oliver or Aqualad, the truth was she didn't know. But there was something majorly different between the two. when Oliver had kissed her the world seemed to stop and the kiss was filled eith so much passion. When Aqualad kissed her it was so sweet, and everything seemed right. She decided that it was too late to compare, she had already turned Oliver down... There was no reason to be bothered with the topic, or was there? Raven took a shower and dressed in her uniform, before walking down for breakfast.

A/N I think I am going to stop the chapter there, I really don't feel like typing right now... I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now anyway because I got an academic warning in music class. I hate music class, I'm not going to take music next year or ever again, so what does it matter if I take it right now???? Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW I will try and update soon, but I am making no promises. Thanks for Reading.

* * *

Until Next time,  
xoxo Mrs.Raven Wood 

ps. I think I am going to be changing my pen name soon... just to let y'all know in advance.

Ps.s. Sean Biggerstaff, the person who plays Oliver Wood in the Harry Potter movies is Scottish, but I think that Oliver Wood is Irish, only because in the fourth book when they see him at the quidditch match he is in the Irish camp ground area and is cheering for Ireland, I may be wrong though…


	20. Bye Bye Aqualad, Hello Slade

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 19: Bye bye Aqualad, hello Slade

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone had a Happy Christmas! I did, I got a new computer to replace Brian, and this computer is actually mine, not Peter's (my brother), he got a new CPU though. I wrote a one-shot Speedy and Raven story yesterday, y'all should check it out. So far I've gotten good reviews. I also edited the last chapter a bit.

I feel like replying to Reviews, because I love reviews and if I could send people who review my story cake through the internet. Well let's just say my reviewers would have a whole lot of cake, lol, failed attempt at humor.

SohowisYumi2181: Thanks for review. To answer the thing about if he is really that hot, the answer is YES! In my opinion he is the hottest guy in the world, I'm obsessed with him. My friend gave me a Christmas card and she had taped a picture of Sean Biggerstaff that she printed off the internet into the inside of the card. Not only did I carry the card around all day, it is not taped to my bedroom wall. Yeah, scary obsession, huh, don't worry, it gets scarier, you should see my xanga.

Kmc99: I know you were laughing when you read this chapter. You probably called a psychologist too. You don't even need to guess who like the 'ever hot Oliver wood' I only talk about him every single free minute at school. Just kidding, thanks for the review.

Celtic Dancer: Glad you liked the one-shot, I might make another chapter, but I haven't decided yet… tell you what, if I get more than 13 reviews on it, I will make another chapter, how does that sound?

Yay Chapter!!!!!

* * *

Beast Boy woke up and quickly took a shower and dressed in "normal" clothes, he was meeting Molly at her apartment so they could go to the park for a walk. He grabbed a pair of black sneakers and slid them onto his feet. He didn't' bother to eat breakfast, he simply changed into a sparrow form and flew to Molly's apartment. He knocked on the apartment door and heard Molly call from the other side of the door, "Be right there," moments later the door opened revealing a rather crappy apartment. Molly stood in a cute blue sweat suit and black running shoes. Her hair was in a high pony tail; she smiled and said, "No use giving you a tour, the apartment isn't much. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered, "why do you wear the holographic generator all the time?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I dunno, I think people would think I looked weird, or treat me differently if I didn't," Molly shrugged.

"I think you look prettier without it," Beast Boy explained blushing.

"Do you want me to take it off," she asked. Beast Boy nodded, "Whatever you want," Molly said turning off the holographic generator and pulling out the earrings. The gem, or oshakra if you will, instantly appeared in the exact center of her forehead.

"Now I'm ready to go," Beast Boy said practically dragging Molly out of the apartment and walking to the nearest park.

"So Beast Boy…" Molly said looking at Beast Boy who had his hand entwined with hers.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly looking at Molly.

"Want to rave to the end of the trail?" She inquired smiling while raising her eyebrows twice; Beast Boy laughed.

"I don't think I would have even the smallest chance at winning." He said in a matter-or-fact tone. Molly laughed noticing it was true and gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek; Beast Boy smiled wider and pulled Molly into a kiss on the lips. He pulled away leaving Molly dazed, "Let's go get some breakfast at the tower or something," Beast Boy exclaimed Molly nodded jumping into the air and holding Beast Boy's hand tight and flying them to the tower.

Molly landed softly on the ground, but Beast Boy stumbled, Molly giggled as he rand into the tower entrance door. He straightened up and gave the security code before entering the tower and taking the elevator up two floors up to the kitchen and living room. They quickly noticed as they entered the living room Raven and Aqualad were talking, noting that the chatters might start kissing soon they horridly ran to the kitchen, molly obviously got there first. Cyborg was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

"Uh oh, where's BB?" He asked

"He's coming, since he's not here yet, I'll have strip of bacon if you'll let me," Cyborg chuckled and handed Molly a strip, she took a small bite at first then jammed it into her mouth when she heard the door start to open.

"Hey Cyborg," Beast Boy said not felling up to arguing about meat, Molly silently chewed swallowing the bacon before Beast Boy noticed.

"So Molly, what do you want for breakfast? I don't mean to brag but I make a mean tofu omelet." Beast Boy explained causing Molly flinched.

"Um, perhaps just cereal, I'm not really that hungry."

"Alright, we have _Captain Crunch, Cheerios, Wheaties, cookie bites, chex, and life._" Beast Boy recited opening the cabinet.

"Cheerios please," Molly said searching through cabinets grabbing two bowls and spoons which she set on the counter. Beast Boy opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of soy milk and 2 percentmilk.

"You won't get offended if I drink this, will you?" Molly asked uncertain about to pour the 2 percent milk into the bowl.

"No, milk doesn't bother me much, it's not like they kill the cow to get the milk. I don't drink it because I'm partially lactose intolerant." Beast Boy explained, Molly began pouring it into the bowl and then began adding cheerios. (A/N: Bit weird how she made the cereal, I always put in the cereal then the milk, but when I do that I have like no cereal left when I pour the milk in so I end up adding more on top of the milk. Maybe she is attempting to avoid this problem. Wait, I should know why, I am the author. Have you ever wondered why it isn't called an authoress when it is a girl author…? I mean it is called a waitress when it is a girl. Oh well, I will call myself an authoress from now on I guess, I shall start a trend.) Beast Boy made his cereal and began eating, Molly did the same. Beast Boy finished way before Molly, Molly finally finished and put her dish in the sink asking first if she should wash it, Beast Boy had declined.

Raven walked into the kitchen her eyes solemn, as if wishing to cry. "What's wrong," Molly asked quickly noticing the face that Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't.

"Aqualad is leaving for Atlantis tomorrow, he says that he is really homesick, he needs to catch up with some friends. He says he will come back, until then we will have to deal with the whole long distance thing," Raven said fighting to keep her monotone. Molly nodded understanding.

"You'll strong Raven, you'll live, trust me, I'm sure he won't be gone long, it's just been really hard for him being away from his friends and family for this long. You of all people should know how hard it is, even if you hate them, there is always a part of you that misses them. I had to leave all my 'friends' well the closest people that could possibly be considered my friends, in Dazarath, I knew only but a few people on this planet until I met y'all," Molly finished oddly her face hadn't changed no matter how touching or not touching her words of semi-advice were, y'all be the judge. Nobody said anything, Raven nodded before leaving the room. Beast Boy edged closer to Molly.

"You really didn't have any friends before us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Molly answered.

"Weren't you ever socially deprived?" Beast Boy questioned.

"How can you get socially deprived when you have the voices inside of your head keeping you company?" Molly answered simply.

"You know that is not a normal thing right?" Beast Boy asked astonished.

"But I'm not normal now, am I?" Molly asked back smiling mischievously.

"Only you would smile during a serious situation." Beast Boy sighed smiling.

"My jokes are better…" Molly trailed.

"You tell jokes?" Beast Boy exclaimed, "I've known you all this time and you haven't told me!"

"I have too told you before and everyone has at least one hidden talent, mine just happens to be corny," Molly shrugged.

"Tell me one1" Beast Boy demanded.

"Ok, um… Why did the boy throw his new guitar in the trash?"

"Because he is crazy," Beast Boy guessed.

"No, because it had a hole in the middle of it," Molly said with a small giggle. Beast Boy started laughing until a tired looking Robin entered the room.

"Hey Robin," Molly and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"Hi…" Robin said yawning.

"Somebody is rather on the tired side, Molly observed as Robin poured himself some coffee.

"I was up researching all night." Robin said slowly.

"Researching what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade," Robin stated.

"Who is Slade?" Molly questioned looking utterly confused.

"No one important," Robin said accidentally pouring in half of the sugar bowl into his coffee. Molly quickly steadied the sugar bowl, "I don't think you want an island of sugar in there," she said putting the sugar on the counter and reminding herself to do some research on this Slade character. She looked up at Beast Boy who had been studying her face, both smiled before looking at Robin who was now sipping his coffee.

"The good thing about masks," he was saying," is that no one can see the bags under your eyes," their smiles only widened at the random remark.

Molly suddenly clapped her hands on her forehead, it was burning beyond belief .She knew immediately she was getting a vision; she saw a mask, a copper colored mask that looked like it should only be used at Halloween. Not frightening, just rather creepy. A cold hollow voice spoke, "You have great talent Molly, but you have one flaw, you don't have complete control over your powers. Join me and you could not only gain control of your powers, but together we could take over Jump City, then the country, and finally the world!"

"Molly! What's wrong and why are you acting like Harry Potter?" Beast Boy asked in a concerned voice pulling Molly out of her trance.

"Um, nothing… just a head ache," Molly muttered.

"No, not possible tell us what really happened?" Robin said/demanded. Molly began shivering at the memory of the vision, what would they say if she told them? It was worth a try, "I know who Slade is," she blurted out. Robin quickly grabbed Molly by the shoulders and said, "How do you know?"

"My… My… vis… vision," Molly stammered.

"What happened, did he say anything," Robin demanded.

"What I imagine he said to your old friend, 'your strong, but you lack control, join me and this will change.'" Robin stood his mouth agape. No one noticed a fly looking through the kitchen window.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, really long chapter for me, hope you all liked it. This story is almost coming to a close. Sad isn't it… Please review, I am going to update again sometime this week since I have off.

Until Next Time,

Xoxo BiggerstaffStalker


	21. What do you mean he is Still alive!

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 20: What Do You Mean He Is Still Alive!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or is going to review the last chapter. I only wrote it yesterday so I might get more reviews than just one. Therefore I am not going to answer reviews but instead just say THANKS! This chapter starts off in Slade's new Lair. I've been neglecting saying the disclaimer for a while so I'll remember to put it here in this chapter.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or Austin Powers or whatever I might refer to in this chapter. Sorry to everyone who also thinks that I own the world…lol I don't.

* * *

Chapter 20!

* * *

Very good," Slade said looking at his fly spy TV in his new Starbucks lair. (A/N: Like in Austin Powers!) "No Robin knows that I am still alive. Molly would make a good apprentice, its time I make a plan, but what? She may want power… I'll give her time to think before our next meeting."

* * *

The Titan Tower Kitchen!

"He's alive?!?" Beast Boy's shocked voice stated.

"I may be wrong, it's just a vision," Molly said back.

"No your right," Raven said coming through the floor, "he never really died. He escaped right before Terra tried to kill him, what Terra demolished was a robot replica."

"How long have you known?" Robin asked outraged.

"Since the fight, I've been keeping a tab on him since, but I forgot to check for about two weeks, I'm really sorry," Raven answered her cloak now gray and tears in her eyes.

"don't take it out on Raven, she's going through a lot right now!" Molly said, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have said anything about my vision."

"It's not your fault, besides, it is better that we know he is alive," Robin assured.

"Your right I guess…" Molly said back, "hey, that isn't a fly!" Molly continued grabbing the spy fly as it entered through the window, "It's a camera! He is spying on y'all," Molly said smartly. Raven grabbed the fly, studied it and nodded; she then used her powers, causing it to explode.

"This can't be good," Beast Boy said looking utterly freaked out.

"On the contrary my dear Watson, if we could find another one of these flies, we could hook it up to the computer and trace it back to its source, though the likelihood of him sending another one is very slim." Molly

"Excellent idea my ducky," Beast Boy said, everyone started laughing at his impression of Mad Mod.

"But he isn't a threat now, so we don't really need to worry about that right now," Molly stated making it obvious that she was new to the whole super hero thing. "Besides school starts soon, and I really need to buy my books and junk… Weird school really, accepting me in the last year, I know absolutely nothing… For the next month I'm going to be reading every book I can get my hands on." Molly continued.

"What school are you going to?" Beast Boy asked.

"That is my secret," Molly said, Raven had an idea, and she was sure that she was right, she held her tongue. Beast Boy wouldn't do well with the whole long distance thing, he wouldn't do well at all.

"Come on Molly tell me!" Beast Boy pleaded with kitten eyes.

"Alright… I'm going to Jump City High school. Ha! Ha! You thought I was going to Hogwarts didn't you? You did, no use denying it, if you must know I was accepted there for some reason, I turned them down though. I was afraid I was going to be too far behind, so instead I am getting classes at my apartment at night. It is really fun, and my teacher is really nice, apparently he is famous… I don't know why yet." Molly stopped talking and looked at the Titans' shocked expressions.

"I shouldn't have said that,' Molly said as Robin smiled.

"No, this gives us a big advantage over Slade."

"I don't know much though." Molly said looking at the ground, I feel sorry for my teacher, he has to travel from England everyday. "What a random remark, everyone started laughing, Beast Boy had a tinge of jealousy on his face.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter don't you think. Hope y'all liked it anyway. I had fun writing it, and I'm going to start the next chapter right now, I love having free time! Please Review, and thanks to everyone who reviews!

Until the next Chapter,

Biggerstaffstalker


	22. To Diagon Alley and the Disaster to Foll...

A Possible New Titan? Chapter 21 To Diagon Alley and the Disaster to Follow

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll! I haven't written these many chapters/stories in a week since I first started writing this story! This chapter marks the semi-transition to Harry Potter… I can't honestly say that it is more Harry Potter than Teen Titans or the other way around. This chapter is focused on Molly I think. Yeah, it is her lesson. Keep in mind that Molly doesn't actually know her teacher's name so no one actually knows who her teacher is, for all you know it could be Crabbe or Goyel, though I seriously doubt that because they are rather on the slow side. You find out in this chapter though. This sadly is the last chapter of this story... I'm gonna miss it :'(

Anyway… on to the chapter, yay chapter, but lets say the Disclaimer first!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter, or whatever I might refer to in this chapter.

To the Chapter, the longest and last chapter!

* * *

The rest of the day went quietly and in truth was rather boring. Molly left at five to go to her class, but not before giving Beast Boy a good bye kiss. She entered her apartment and noticed it had been transformed into an empty classroom. At the teacher's desk sat a young man, the same age as Molly. This was her teacher. He smiled and said, "Do you have your wand?"

"You bet," Molly said grinning and pulling it out of her jacket pocket.

"Awesome! So are you ready to start the lesson?" Her teacher asked.

"Of course," Molly answered grinning, 'I'm such a nerd' she thought, 'but this is magic, and it is fun so it is ok.'

"Alright, I thought we could work on a few simple spells, you'll need to read chapter 12 of _Standard Book of spells year one_."

"Ok, be right back," Molly got up to retrieve the book from her bedroom returning a second later. She sat down and began reading, well, more like absorbing the information, the whole book in a minute, "Finished," she stated as her teacher goggled at her.

"You read the whole chapter already? It's 25 pages long!" Her Teacher exclaimed obviously not believing her.

"Actually I finished the book, it's a gift really, I can read about 1000 pages in less than ten minutes, and can remember the whole thing afterward," Molly grinned happily.

"Ok, then levitate that feather," her teacher suggested.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Molly said pointing her wand at the feather and doing the proper swish and flick wand movements. The feather instantly began floating Molly beamed with pride.

"Excellent!" Her teacher exclaimed, "It took me a week to learn that!" Molly's smile widened. They went over about ten more charms before her teacher changed the room back to normal and apparted out of the room.

Molly placed her wand under her bed so no one would find it and began reading _Standard Book of Spells Year Two_ to save a few minutes the next day; she finished and put the book down. Sighing she turned off the lights and fell asleep.

Molly woke early the next morning and quickly got ready for work, she grabbed her jacket and wand before walking out of her apartment running right into someone, "I'm so sorry," she said backing away to see who she ran into, she noticed there were two people, both boys smiling at her. She noticed one as her teacher, the other she didn't recognize, he had brilliant red hair.

"Hi," the boys said in unison.

"Um hello," Molly said back she noticed she didn't know her teacher's name, or his friend's. "I'm sorry, but I don't know either of your names." She said politely.

"Oy, I'm sorry!" Her teacher said hitting his head with his hand, "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Molly Keeper." Molly shook both their hands hastily.

"Nice to meet you too," Ron said politely.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush, I have to get to work, and then I'm having lunch with someone." Molly explained.

"Can't you cancel? We were going to take you to Diagon Alley to buy you some wizarding supplies." Harry pleaded his emerald eyes making it impossible for Molly to say no.

"Ugh, fine, but I need to make to phone calls, and change, be right back." She unlocked her apartment and called sick to work calling Beast Boy was the hard part.

"What? You are canceling why?" Beast Boy screamed through the phone. Molly pulled the phone a few inches away from her ear before saying, "I need to get some supplies Beast Boy."'

"I can go with you," Beast Boy said.

"I need to get magical items nothing you could help me with," she answered.

"FINE!" Beast Boy screamed and hung up.

"Wow, someone's grumpy today," Molly muttered hanging up the phone and going to her room to change. She grabbed two hundred muggle dollars out of a drawer before locking her apartment and walking outside to meet Harry and Ron.

"So, how are we getting there? I know it is in London." Molly said.

"We are going to apparate there," Harry answered, "alright hold onto my waist tightly, and I'll apparate us there. Ron will follow," Molly did as told and Harry waved his wand. They landed in Diagon Alley, it appeared that Harry and Molly were hugging by the way she had her head against his chest. Molly backed away examining Diagon Alley when a cold voice spoke.

"Well, Well, Well, it appears that Potter has a new girlfriend." Molly turned to face the person who was talking noticing a blonde hair boy with two heavy boys standing behind him. "He's not my boyfriend," Molly answered simply.

"So what are you? A whore, or are you a muggle?" The boy smirked

"Shove it Malfoy." Harry said glaring viciously at him.

"I'm not a whore, what's a muggle?" Molly asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"Non magic folk," Ron answered lazily then he added, "You're not a muggle."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Molly answered.

"You look too old to not know what a muggle is, you aren't a first year, and you apparently don't go to Hogwarts." Malfoy sneered.

"Technically I do go to Hogwarts," Molly said coolly.

"Then what house are you in, I bet you're in Hufflepuff, and I bet you're a mudblood." Malfoy said snottily.

"I'm not in Hufflepuff, but I sense the last thing you said was an insult. I don't like insults, but lucky for you, I'm in a good mood." Molly stated her gray-blue eyes flickering orange before calming down.

"So you're new, where are you from, what school did you got to before?" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry answered before she did, "She's from Durmstrang, she transferred." Molly looked at Harry questionably, he just nodded. Malfoy smiled at Molly before saying, "See you in Slytherin then," He waved his arms as he walked away his goons following behind him stupidly.

"But Harry, I'm not going to Hogwarts," Molly explained.

"You still have time to decide." Harry shrugged as they started walking towards Gringotts to convert Molly's money.

"You really should go to Hogwarts you know," Ron pointed out.

The money was converted in no time; Molly was fascinated by the goblins, even though they sneered at her. Harry grabbed some money from his vault before they walked out of Gringotts.

"Where should we go first?" Molly asked.

"Hm… I think we should go to Flourish and Blotts, you probably want some more books," Harry answered thinking of where Hermione would go.

"You read my mind!" Molly exclaimed, "Where is it?" Harry and Ron hooked arms with her leading her to the book store. Molly was amazed by all the books, she searched through the shelves quickly picking about spells, you don't mind if I read these real fast? I don't want to carry these around all day."

"No problem," Harry said Ron looked at his in disbelief.

"Are you mad Harry?" He asked," We will be here forever; those books aren't the shortest books in the world you know."

"Chill Ron, look," he pointed to Molly who was quickly reading the books; the pages were glowing yellow and turning extremely fast. She finished thirty minutes later and placed the books back on the shelves. She grabbed the Standard book of Spells volumes five through seven and bought them with the help of Harry, she wasn't quite used to the currency yet. At that moment a girl walked into the store. She saw Harry and Ron and instantly ran to them and hugged them.

"Hey Hermione," The boys said hugging back; they looked at Molly who was watching them and smiling.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Molly Keeper, she is new to Hogwarts. We're helping her buy some supplies. Harry's teaching her over the summer." Ron explained, Molly shook Hermione's hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger; you should really buy _Hogwarts a History_." Hermione suggested.

"Oh, I just finished reading it," Molly answered smiling.

"Really, what do you think about it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I really like it, it is very informative, I didn't know you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Molly returned eagerly as Hermione had.

"Oh great, another Hermione," Ron mumbled causing Hermione to scowl.

"So have you decided whether or not to actually attend the school in the fall? I'm sure you wouldn't be too far behind, though you still haven't taking your OWLS, plus there is NEWTS this year," Hermione explained.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I have a lot going on in Jump City, I'm helping out some friends with their work, and I have my own job. Seeing as I have no parents, I can't easily pay for my apartment without my job," Molly went through the list.

"I'm sure mom would let you stay with us," Ron said, Molly smiled.

"You can easily keep in touch with your friends," Hermione added.

"You can always find another job," Harry added, "Plus, after that little conflict with Malfoy, you really should come, you would love Hogwarts."

"I'll think about it," Molly said.

"Good, now let's go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, it's my brother's shop," Ron said Molly nodded once again and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the crowded streets.

"What kind of shop is it?" Molly asked as she followed.

"It is a joke shop," Hermione answered frowning a bit, "But Fred and George are really nice, you will like them," She assured. They walked into a rather crowded shop when a man jumped out in front of them who was unmistakably related to Ron, the only question was if it was Fred or George.

"Welcome to Weasley's wizarding … oh it's just you," he faulted then noticed Molly, he looked at Ron, "Who is your friend?" He asked.

"Her name is Molly Keeper," Ron explained," she transferred from Durmstrang.

"I'm Fred Weasley, one of the owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." He shook Molly's hand smiling at her. 'Is he crushing on her?' Harry wondered. Molly burst out laughing, she had been reading Harry's mind, she leaned toward Harry and whispered into his ear, "Why Harry, I should hope not! I already have a boyfriend… wait do I feel jealousy?" Harry jumped, how did she know? Hermione had heard and questioned, "Are you skilled in Occlumacy?"

"I don't even know what that is, but I've been able to read minds all of my life. One of my few interesting powers," Molly answered.

"Powers," Ron asked.

"Shit," Molly said under her breath, she noticed Fred who was blushing, obviously hoping she hadn't been reading his mind because he was thinking about how hot she looked in her form-fitting jeans and her I love Pirates shirt.

"Um… actually I was using a metaphor," Molly lied rather badly; everyone looked at her uncertainly but dropped the subject.

"Molly where did you live when you attended Durmstrang," Fred asked, 'why did everyone have to ask the same questions?' she thought fast, "Too many places to remember, I was in a lot of foster homes, but none let me stay too long, I caused too much trouble." Fred's eyes lit up when Molly said trouble.

"As in mischief and pranks?" he asked, Molly smiled mischievously, she had played a lot of pranks in Dazarath.

Fred laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. We are hiring, you would be perfect for the job if you wanted it," Fred said causing all to beam.

"Perhaps…" Molly answered.

"Great! When can you start?" George asked coming up behind Fred, having heard half the conversation, he had just closed the store for lunch.

"I dunno, I still need to quit my other job, and I live in the United States, so I need transportation here when I would need to work. If I could find a place to live it would be easy. But then there is my boyfriend that I would need to worry about… he was really upset when I cancelled lunch with him today… For some reason, Fred's and Harry's faces blanched that she had a boyfriend. Molly guessed it hadn't registered in Harry's brain when she had whispered it to him earlier. 'But perhaps she could always dump him… There was always hope wasn't there?' Harry thought.

"I'm sure we could always arrange something." George said, "And we would have not trouble finding you somewhere to stay. Our mom wouldn't mind if you stayed with our family for a while."

"That's awfully nice of y'all," Molly answered.

"We'll let you think about it," Fred said smiling, Molly nodded.

"Until then, let's get some lunch, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed his stomach growled as if on cue causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, let's go then," Harry said. They all left the shop and went to a restaurant well more like a café. Molly noticed that Ron easily put Beast Boy's and Cyborg's quick eating to shame. She couldn't help but laugh, almost having pumpkin juice to come out her nose. Fred leaned over at the same time to Molly and said, "Yes, he always eats like that."

Molly giggled," Um…maybe you should feed him more often." It's a good thing that she was joking because everyone at the table started laughing except Ron who asked what they were laughing about, but because his mouth was full the words were incomprehensible.

"Ok then…" Molly said stretching out the words.

"So Molly, why did you leave Durmstrang?" George asked.

"I didn't like the reputation it has," Molly answered having read bout it in one of the books in Flourish and Blotts. Harry nodded smiling.

"Yeah, they are known for their interest in the dark arts," Fred agreed nodding.

"I'm sure you learned some fun spells though, correct?" he continued.

Molly who was eating her salad nodded, she swallowed the lettuce she had been chewing said, "plus, it was dreadfully cold there."

"So did you know Victor Krum?" George asked

"No, he wasn't in my year though I saw him a lot at breakfast and junk," Molly lied.

They visited many other stores where Molly bought a cauldron and some potion ingredients. She also put a down payment on what was called a Pocket Clothes Company which could manufacture any type of clothing with the push of a few buttons, which was sold out at the time. It was really expensive, but Molly knew that is she converted some Darzens (1000 Dazarathian dollars) she would have enough money for it.

After saying goodbye to Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron Harry apparted Molly back to the apartment. It was only 3:00; there was no reason for Harry to leave since he would have to come back in two hours.

"Want to go for a walk? There is a park about two blocks over." Molly asked wanting to get out of her ugly apartment desperately.

"Sure," Harry answered dropping Molly's bags on the floor and following her out the door, locking it behind him.

They had walked most of the trail when Molly spotted a teen making out with a brunette on a bench. This was no random teen; this boy was without a doubt Beast Boy. Molly froze and began shaking.

"How could he?" she whispered anger boiling inside of her.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if you could just step about ten feet behind me, I don't want to hurt you," Molly answered her voice shaky.

"What?" Harry asked but did as he was told, but not before noticing that Molly's eyes were turning orange.

"Molly ran faster than the speed of light at the bend punching right between the two she knocked them apart sending both flying off the bench, she continued running as if not to be seen.

"Molly?" Beast Boy asked. Molly stopped right in front of him, her eyes orange, and her hands in fists. She slammed her fist into his face, "how could you?' She asked again.

"Molly I can explain." Beast Boy said frantically.

"I'm sure you can," Molly said sarcastically. Fire began pouring out of her eyes and flowed like tears sliding down her cheeks. She kicked Beast Boy in the stomach, he was sent into the bushes giving him time to call Robin on the communicator.

"Robin, back up now," was all he said before another angry, "How could you?" was heard in the back round.

"Be right there," Robin answered getting the titans and speedy in the room before telling them to go to the park. "Beast Boy is in trouble."

Harry stood watching the scene, pondering whether he should interfere. He pulled his wand out about to cast a stunning spell on Molly when Fred and George instantly appeared next to him as if seeking that Molly was in danger.

"Invisibility charm," they said simply. At that time the titans had pulled up and stood with their mouths open as they saw who Beast Boy's attacker was. They saw that she was definitely angry.

Cyborg ran behind Molly and grabbed her around the waist dragging her back toward where Raven was muttering, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Molly was bound with a black aura.

"Calm down," she said sternly to Molly.

"I can't," Molly answered crying more.

"Yes you can!" Raven said back

"Let me go," Molly screamed.

"Not until you calm down!" Raven said. Fred stepped forward with his wand out, he walked over to Molly, "excuse me," he said to Robin.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't matter, I know a spell that will calm her down." Fred answered he muttered a spell under his breath. Molly sighed, her eyes going back to gray-blue. The tears that were once fire, changed to water.

"You," Molly said pointing at Beast Boy, "you cheated on me, we are over. It obviously isn't working out. I'm sorry Raven; do you think you can put me down now?' Raven let her arms fall and Molly fell from the aura, being caught by Fred. "Thanks," Molly said standing up, "Um… since y'all are here, I think I can tell y'all that I'm moving to England to go to school. Plus, I have a new job; I'm going to miss you all deeply. I hope to keep in touch with all of you… well most of you," Molly said nervously. "I'm sorry for hurting your face Beast Boy, but you can probably tell why I left my home…"

"You are leaving us friend Molly?" Starfire asked almost in tears.

"I'll visit over the summer next year," Molly said hugging Starfire to keep her from crying.

"We are going to miss you," Robin said hugging Molly.

"I'll keep in touch; perhaps I can buy y'all and owl so I can easily contact you and vise versa." Molly said.

They went through the hugs and good byes for what felt like forever. Harry and George emerged from the shadows.

"Come on Fred, we need to tell mo that we have a friend who needs a place to stay till term though I bet Ron already has." George informed Fred nodded, "We'll meet up with you at Molly's apartment I few, we closed the shop for the rest of the day." He said to Molly and Harry before he (Fred) and George disapparted.

"Well I guess we better get your stuff packed," Harry said to Molly who nodded hugging each of the titans (excluding Beast Boy, but including Speedy) before walking out of the park with Harry.

Beast Boy watched her disappear with a heavy heart, "and to think, because of me, we lost another possible New Titan." He turned around and walked down the path course. His hands in his jean pockets, he kicked the ground stirring up the dust, "a possible new titan," he mumbled chuckling quietly, "I'd like to see the day."

Finé

* * *

A/N: There you have it! It is all over, please review, I hope you like the story. Keep an eye open for the sequel which will be in the Harry Potter category/section whatever you want to call it. I've already handwritten a lot of it, it will be called First and Final Year…

Until Next Time,

BiggerstaffStalker


	23. Authors note! Major important kind of

* * *

IMPORTANT!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. I'm just letting you all know that I have started my new story, and I encourage you all to read it. I have eight chapters up at the moment, and I am going to be posting another one too.

Thank you again for reading. If you read my new story, I hope you all enjoy it.

Y'all are awesome,

Biggerstaffstalker


End file.
